Wild Wind To The West
by Nan1 Delatt0
Summary: "500 años han pasado de esas épicas batallas feudales. Aún así el mal sigue desatado, escondido... esperando. Traición, venganza, celos y romance... que más se puede pedir.
1. Verdades Ocultas

**WILD WIND TO THE WEST**

**"VERDADES OCULTAS"**

**2° Fic de mi autoría.  
**

**Dado que mi 1er Fic a mucha gente le gustó y me relajó bastante eh decidido continuar ahora la temática es un poco más madura y con la conservación de los carácteres de los personajes. Espero y les agrade y como siempre esperando sus comentarios.  
**

**P.D: El manga/anime Inuyasha no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo los que yo inventé.**

* * *

"En esta oscura y estrepitosa noche invernal que azotaba al Japón moderno, quinientos años después de la era Sengoku. Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, rascacielos del tamaño de una montaña, los caminos polvosos y angostos transitados por carretas ahora eran avenidas de concreto donde autos veloces se paseaban; Algo casi imposible de imaginar que en esas mismas tierras tiempos atrás, hubieran sido escenarios de batallas sangrientas de ejércitos de hombres contra miles de demonios de toda clase, unos peleando por no ser comidos y otros por dominar en la region. Salvo por aquellos que estuvieron ahí, aunque de admitirlo son escasos los sobrevivientes.

Pero aún así, si me lo preguntan a pesar de todo ese caos que se desató en aquellos años, tal vez dirías es imposible que eso vuelva a suceder, a mí francamente me da igual, dado que yo siempre eh sido una esclava. Hijastra de un terrateniente muy rico, quien sin más agallas decidió venderme al mejor postor para asegurar su supremacía en el mundo.

A pesar de los nuevos trazos de lo que ahora se llama Tokyo aun permanecen las divisiones de las antiguas regiones: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Los palacios que rigen esos territorios aun pertenecen en el completo anonimato, en las lejanías de la urbe y protegidos por campos de fuerzas poderosos que no cualquiera podría atravesar, tal vez siendo un sacerdote espiritual muy poderoso. Tal vez uno de estos llegue y me purifique, sería libre.

Es imposible no creer que aún en estos tiempos tan "modernos" sigan sucediendo ese tipo de cosas; Pues créelo. Desde el derrocamiento de los grandes señores feudales y el casi exterminio de los Youkais, no se vieron de nuevo catástrofes; Pero ahora una nueva clase de mal se está desatando ante los ojos incrédulos de los humanos y la avaricia de aquellos demonios que solo esperan, escondidos el momento justo para salir."

* * *

_-"Tengo que escapar de ellos, no… no me pueden alcanzar…"-_

_-¡No la pierdan de vista, no debe llegar muy lejos. Su sangre aún sigue fresca!-_

-Aspira la tierra- _"Querida hermana, puedes correr pero no esconderte"- _Ruge con ferocidad.

-_¡Sepárense! Ya casi la atrapamos…- _Cientos de criaturas se desplegaron para localizar a la mujer.

_-¡Goshinki! Espera. No deberíamos avanzar más, estas son las tierras del Taiyoukai, si cruzamos sus límites nos hará correr como a ganado…-_

_-¿Acaso le tienes miedo. Muso?- _Lo observa frenéticamente.

_-No es eso. No hay que crear más problemas de los que podamos lidiar, ya es suficiente con que Kagura se haya escapado. –_ Se mofa.

_-Aunque dudo mucho que sobreviva en ese territorio tan hostil, de todas maneras ya podemos dar por hecho nuestro cometido, los súbditos de Inu no Taisho nos ahorraran el trabajo de mancharnos las manos con la sangre de esa.-_

_-Muso siempre quieres quitarle la diversión a todo.- _Le lanza una mirada de enfado.

-_Allá tú, si quieres enfrentarlo, adelante no te detendré.- _Se da la vuelta y se marcha.

-De su nariz brotaba vapor junto con sus gruñidas respiraciones. Se queda observando lo profundo y abismal del bosque que estaba delante sus ojos.

Un poderoso aullido de perro, los hace moverse del lugar, dándoles un sonido de advertencia, era tajante y elegante a la vez.

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque, bajo un océano de robles, apoyada en un tronco una bella doncella con su kimono desgarrado, los pies sangrando, su cabello castaño desalineado y con una respiración agitada demostraba todo el terror que sentía en ese momento.

-_Parece que ya se fueron. No oigo ruidos.- _La castaña de ojos rojizos trataba de agudizar su oído para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más siguiéndola.

-_Maldición, comienza a helar. Creo que debí haberme traído un abrigo antes de salir.- _Sarcástica, frotándose los brazos, lenta y cautelosamente se dirige en busca de algún refugio que le sirviera de cobijo por esa noche que amenazaba con cubrir el valle de blanco.

-_¡Ahh! Una cueva, que bien- _Se dirige presurosa pues sus pies comenzaban a entumirse por el intenso frío.

-_Perfecto, solo necesito hacer una fogata.- _Recolecta unas cuantas ramas secas y las apila. Se queda hincada unos segundos y de su gélido aliento, brota un hilo de fuego.

-_Con esto me mantendré caliente. También necesito curar mis heridas. Malditos bastardos si no hubieran destruido mis plumas voladoras, los habría dejado lejos desde hace mucho._

Desgarra un trazo de tela de su ya destrozado kimono y venda sus pies, no sin estar siempre alerta a cualquier indicio sospechoso. Ya adentrada la noche comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve, un escenario bello, deleitable a sus pupilas.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Que piensas hacer con ella Naraku. Pronto cumplirá los veintidós años y como heredera legítima podrá tomar posesión de este palacio y de todo lo que le corresponde.- _Dos caballeros con cabello castaño oscuro conversaban en el gran despacho del palacio del Este. Mientras bebían sus copas de Sake en las rocas ideaban un plan que pusiera fin a todas sus inquietudes…

_-Es muy pronto para hablar de la edad de Kagura, Muso. Mientras ella no se entere de lo que posee, su edad no será tema de conversación. De todas maneras ya resolví eso. Planeo deshacerme de ella, si la mantengo aquí solo me estorbará y terminará descubriendo todo. La ofrecí en "matrimonio".-_

-Muso lanza una risa irónica:

_-¿A quién se la vendiste?-_

_-Al Señor del Oeste, está desesperado porque su hijo se haga cargo de las responsabilidades que le conciernen… Tal vez está consciente de que pronto morirá.-_

-_¡Huh!- _Arquea las cejas en sorpresa. _–El hijo es un bastardo sin escrúpulos-_

_-En efecto, tiene un carácter… difícil-_

_-¡Difícil! ¡Ha! Es el cabrón menos insensible que jamás haya conocido, parece un maldito bloque de hielo. Solo sirve para ordenar y qué decir de su pomposa arrogancia, la primera y última vez que puse un pie en su palacio, solo con la mirada me pudo matar… en fin. Pobre hermana mía-_

_-¿Pobre? Vivirá como una reina, el es el heredero próximo al territorio enemigo. No se puede quejar le conseguí un marido muy rico. Además necesito cesar hostilidades con ellos, esta guerra me está costando demasiado y necesito poner punto final a esto, no puedo llevar a cabo mis futuros planes con esos bastardos jodiendo a cada rato.-_

_-Eso sí. En fin ¿Cuándo planeas decirle lo de su "boda"… inesperada?-_

Observa de reojo la puerta –_Creo que ya lo sabe- _Gruñe.

Se levantan de golpe de sus asientos

_-¡Qué esperas! ¡Ve por ella!- _

**END FLASHBACK**

_-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Debí haberlos corrido de mi palacio, sí claro con todos los sirvientes a las órdenes de Naraku eso hubiera sido imposible.-_

El cansancio ya comenzaba a vencerla, de la nada cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Un gran rayo acompañado de un gran rugido cayó sobre el bosque ocultándose sobre las copas de los robles. La tierra comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente provocando que los no-invitados se marcharan inmediatamente si querían seguir con vida.

A lo lejos sobre un risco un figura gigantesca en forma de lobo blanco observaba a los demonios que habían traspasado su territorio esperando a que por su propia voluntad abandonaran sus tierras; Y así lo hicieron. La gran bestia se cuestionaba el porqué de esta intromisión, de repente una brisa de aire frío le llevó a su nariz un olor a sangre. Con gran velocidad y agilidad bajó el risco transformándose en su forma humanoide, un demonio varón bastante alto, gallardo, con los cabellos plateados como la luna, fornido, y con una mirada tan fría que el mismo diablo se hincaría ante él.

_-"Demonios no… no logro calentarme, hace demasiado frío y con estas garras menos podré cubrirme"- _Kagura se incorporó y juntó sus rodillas con su pecho abrazándose a sí misma para tratar de mantener el calor pero era inútil los gélidos vientos entraban en la cueva rebotando entre el techo y las paredes haciendo más brusca la ventisca.

_-¿Qué será peor, caer en las garras de Naraku o morir de frío? Probablemente la primera hubiera sido más dolorosa…hmmm. Aunque morir de frío tampoco me agrada.- _Tiritaba excesivamente.

_-Maldito… si no hubiera sido por su culpa yo no estaría aquí. ¿Qué fue lo hice para merecer esto? ¡Dios que hice dime qué!- _Gritaba con desesperación.

_-¡Agggrrhh Púdrete!- _Para su muy mala suerte (o tal vez castigo por su blasfemia) una ventisca apagó la pequeña fogata que medio la consolaba. Ya sin fuerzas para adular otra brisa de fuego comenzó a resignarse que sería su fin, lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con salir de sus rojizos ojos.

_-"No, no voy a llorar, aún me queda un poco de dignidad. Ese perro… no le daré el gusto". ¡Un buen Sake me sacaría del apuro ha!-_

* * *

Pasaron las horas ya en la profundidad de la noche. El frío ya era insoportable, el viento incesante alzaba la nieve y la lanzaba como cuchillas que golpeaban todo a su paso. En la cueva donde Kagura se encontraba la nieve comenzaba a meterse, estalactitas de hielo se formaban en la parte superior del recinto, algunas empezaban a desprenderse haciendo que la chica corriera de un lado a otro para evitar que la atravesaran. Un bloque de hielo bastante grande se rompe. Agotada, cansada y entumida por el frío, no logra esquivarlo del todo y la golpea dejándola inconsciente, tal vez muerta.

El gran señor Inu no Taisho sobrevolaba el bosque, cuando el olor a sangre fresca inundó su sentido olfativo. Descendió justo enfrente de una cueva, caminó hacia ella, y se percató que había algo o más bien alguien tendido en el suelo y con una gran roca de hielo encima.

_-Hmm una mujer- _Sin esfuerzo alguno retiró la pesada losa de la chica, y pudo observar las terribles heridas que tenía, sus vestimentas deshechas y llenas de sangre. Realmente un desastre.

_-"Este olor. Fue el mismo de hace rato. Así que era ella lo que estaban buscando."- _Pensativo el Youkai se quedó unos instantes.

_-"Aún sigue con vida".- _La alza en sus brazos y salen de la cueva.

La luna comenzaba a dar unos pequeños rayos de luz que lo iluminaban, dirigió su mirada al cielo, la tormenta ya se había disipado. Regresó su mirada a la mujer inconsciente en sus brazos, y por inercia la cubrió con su estola. Se elevó y se perdieron en la noche.


	2. Misterio

**"WILD WIND TO THE WEST"**

**"MISTERIO"**

******Genial los primeros reviews que bien! Eso me agrada, esto se pondrá más interesante ya lo verán.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a borrar los estragos de la tormenta invernal dejando un paisaje cristalino, pequeñas gotas de rocío caían de las hojas verdes de algunos pinos. En las inmediaciones del terreno del Oeste un palacio se erguía en todo su esplendor protegido ante la vista humana de un campo de invisibilidad.

_-¡Qué te pasa niña tonta! ¡Devuélvemelo en este mismo instante o…!- _Un pequeño individuo gritaba desde la base de un árbol hacia arriba.

_-¡O qué señor Jaken!- _Musitó en risas una pequeña niña de no más de seis años de edad.

_-¡Eres una majadera, el amo te tiene demasiado consentida, pero ya verás cuando te atrape con ese mismo báculo te daré en la cabeza!-_

_-¡Primero me tiene que alcanzar!- _Le enseña la lengua y estalla en una carcajada.

_-Rin. Es suficiente- _Una voz profunda y muy masculina advierte.

_-¡Ah! Ha vuelto señor Taisho.- _

_-¿Algún día aprenderás a decirme Padre?- _Incrédulo con su porte sereno.

La niña comienza a descender con el bastón de la criatura. Da un mal paso y…

_-¡Cuidado niña!-_

-¡BOOM!-

_-¡Ouch! Me dolió- _Advierte la niña tratando de sobarse.

_-Si a ti dolió, como crees que estoy yo, contigo encima de mí ¡Quítate ya!- _Jaken apenas si pudo pronunciar noqueado.

_-Lo siento- _Se incorpora.

_-¡Hmm! ¿Quién es ella?- _Señala el cuerpo que cargaba el Youkai.

Jaken se incorpora y le arrebata el báculo a Rin. Se acerca a su amo:

-_¡Amo Inu no Taisho que bueno que regresó, veo que logró ahuyentar a los intrusos.- _

_-¿Acaso esa mujer en sus brazos está muerta?- _Atónito.

_-Casi. Sus heridas necesitan atención.- _

_-Por supuesto amo. Enseguida dispondré de un médico y estará lista una habitación para ella.- _Agregó el pequeño sirviente.

_-No. La llevaré a la habitación de mi hijo ahí la atenderán.- _Dicho esto prosiguió a caminar en dirección a sus aposentos seguido de la niña y el sirviente.

* * *

Se aproximan a un portón enorme de gruesa madera con bisagras de acero. Rodeada de paredes blancas, anchas y bastante altas. Encima se hallaba una especie de fuerte donde se vigilaba ambos lados tanto como quienes se acercaban como quienes salían. Dos estatuas gigantescas como las paredes custodiaban la entrada.

Inu no Taisho y compañía se aproximaban a la enorme entrada.

_-Señor Taisho. Taiyoukai de las tierras del Oeste. Bienvenido.- _Pronuncian las estatuas al mismo tiempo que se hincan ante su amo, abren las pesadas puertas que rechinaban a cada segundo que se abrían.

Jardines repletos de flores de toda índole, árboles frondosos se divisaban por doquier, sakuras, sauces, robles, frutales de todo tipo. Un lago del tamaño promedio donde una vertiente lo llenaba de agua cristalina se asomaba del lado izquierdo con un puente rojo de madera, en el centro del lago un kiosco hacia el aparador de isla.

A medida que iban avanzando se edificaba un palacio sobre una colina, un verdadero imperio digno de un rey.

* * *

-_Hemos llegado.- _

_-Rin. Ve a tu habitación y cámbiate para el desayuno.- _Ordena el señor.

_-Saori. Ayúdele.- _Un mujer ya madura de cabello oscuro encintado con una cola, portaba un obi color hueso asiente con la cabeza y procede a llevarse a la niña.

_-Amo Taisho el doctor estará muy pronto aquí.- _Dijo Jaken.

Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar por un enorme pasillo de madera color ocre aún con la mujer en los brazos. Ante la mirada atónita de algunos sirvientes que con cierta extrañeza vieron como su amo llevaba a esa mujer tan delicadamente en su regazo y no solo eso la llevaba a ser atendida a una de las habitaciones reales.

_-¡Ya es suficiente el espectáculo terminó, todos a sus labores!- _Pronuncia un hombre robusto con armadura color rojiza con algunos detalles en dorado, bajo el portaba un kimono masculino color gris con botas color pardo que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, un casco cubría su cabeza pero entre dejaba ver algunas facciones faciales, nariz puntiaguda, tez morena clara y ojos color olivo.

_-Si general Tsao.- _Contestaron los sirvientes y prosiguieron cada quien a sus respectivos trabajos.

_-Señor Jaken.- _Haciendo una noble reverencia.

_-General- _También hace una reverencia.

_-¿Dónde la encontraron? Se ve bastante mal- _

_-No lo sé. El señor Taisho llegó a nosotros con la mujer ya en sus brazos. No tengo ni la menor idea de quien sea.-_

_-Perdón por mi tardanza pero tenía otro paciente. ¿En dónde se encuentra el herido?- _Un demonio ya de edad avanzada se aproxima a ellos.

_-En los aposentos del amo Sesshomaru- _Contesta el general. El doctor algo incrédulo le contesta.

_-Debe de ser alguien muy importante para estar en la habitación del hijo, porque francamente no creo que sea él quien esté herido_. _¿Acaso es la pequeña Rin?-_

_-No doctor ella se encuentra perfecta. Es una mujer con unas heridas terribles. El amo la encontró vaya usted a saber en donde.- _Explicó Jaken.

_-Supongo que Sesshomaru no ha regresado.- _Cuestiona el médico.

_-No. Aún no.- _Responde Jaken.

_-Oh ya veo, en fin. Un placer como siempre saludarles, caballeros si me disculpan con su permiso.-_

_-Igualmente. Adelante.- _Expresa Tsao.

_-Igual me retiro, hay asuntos pendientes por atender. Señor Jaken podría notificarle al señor Taisho que estaré en el cuartel general. Hay problemas.- _

_-Por supuesto general yo le aviso.- _Se hacen una reverencia y se retiran.

* * *

Finalizando el pasillo de madera color ocre, que daba a una enorme sala de recepción donde al final unas escaleras enormes se alzaban al llegar a la pared se dividían en dos: Cada una a lados opuestos.

Una habitación con una puerta tapizada en dorado con marcos de madera caoba se abrieron en par dejando entrar al médico.

_-El doctor ha arribado Señor- _

_-Dr. Tanake, un gusto verlo de nuevo-_

_-Señor Inu no Taisho, como siempre a sus órdenes.- _Hace una reverencia. El asiente elegantemente con la cabeza.

_-Es ella.- _Es todo lo que dice.´

_-¿Dónde la encontró?- _

_-Anoche en el bosque, metida en una cueva-_

Se aproxima a la mujer que se hallaba inconsciente en un futón lujoso con sábanas de seda y un cobertor de terciopelo rojo. Le toma la presión, le checa su ritmo cardiaco y procede a observar sus heridas.

-_No es tan grave, solo ha perdido sangre, misma que podrá recuperar en unos tres días al igual que sus heridas sanarán rápido, lo que le afectó fue la hipotermia que sufrió, con semejante helada era de esperarse. En cuanto al golpe en la cabeza puede que reaccione en instantes y desvanecerse rápido, esperemos y no haya daño. Hay que limpiar sus heridas constantemente para evitar infecciones. Tal vez presente fiebre y algunos delirios pero será normal por el trauma. _

_-Podría decirme quien se hará cargo de ella para darle instrucciones.- _

_-Yo mismo lo haré-_

_-En ese caso no lo repetiré. De todas maneras cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a sus órdenes.-_

_-Me retiro. Que pase un excelente día amo.- Se reverencia y se va._

_-Gracias-_

_-Akura. Acompaña al Dr. Tanake a la puerta y que traigan agua limpia y vendajes- _

_-Claro amo enseguida.-_

Unos segundos después.

_-Aquí esta lo que pidió amo.-_

_-Pasa y déjalas aquí. Puedes retirarte.-_

Regresa su atención a ella hunde un lienzo en el agua y procede a lavarle un brazo, luego el otro. Le retira los pocos trazos de tela que le quedaban dejando ver sus heridas ya casi cicatrizadas. Continua, le retira los vendajes de los pies y los lava. Así prosigue lavando cada una de las piernas. Así termina hasta llegar a la cara, unos labios color carmesí lo distraen un segundo. La deja perfectamente limpia y le pone un vendaje en la cabeza, la viste con una bata de lino color perla y la vuelve a acomodar debajo de las sábanas. En verdad un trabajo excelente para ser un Lord.

-_"Es hermosa, sería una buena esposa para mi hijo"- _Se queda pensativo el Youkai.

Se escucha un toque de puerta.

_-Adelante-_

_-Amo Taisho, el general Tsao requiere de su presencia en el cuartel general dice que hay problemas que atender. ¿Cómo sigue?- _El pequeño sirviente da unos cuantos pasos para observarla.

_-Débil, pero se repondrá.-_

_-¿Ya averiguó quien esta mujer, amo?- _Niega con la cabeza.

_-¿Quiere que lo investigue?-_

_-No. Cuando despierte ella podrá decirnos, por ahora dejémosla descansar, lo necesita.-_

-_Quiero que alguien esté al pendiente de ella día y noche-_

_-Claro mi señor, dispondré a alguien. ¿Akura le parece bien?-_

_-Si está bien. Voy al cuartel general-_

_-Claro, amo- _

Jaken regresa su mirada a la puerta de la habitación de su otro amo que por el momento y los próximos días es de aquella misteriosa chica.


	3. Discusiones

**"WILD WIND TO THE WEST"**

**"DISCUSIONES"  
**

**Bueno decidí postear dos capítulos por que el segundo no ocurría mucho interés pero aquí esta el tercero. Espero comentarios y que les siga agradando.**

* * *

Saliendo del lujoso palacio, cruzando los jardines coloridos el legendario Youkai daba su caminata con elegancia y humildad, algunos sirvientes con los que cruzaba camino les respondía con un asentamiento de cabeza a su reverencia. Por un corredor de piso de mármol y paredes de madera roble, con techo de tejas color pardo, se adentró el señor hasta llegar al cuartel general.

_-General Tsao. Buenos días- _Declina un poco su cabeza en señal de saludo.

_-Amo Inu no Taisho. Buenos días.- _Hace una reverencia y golpea su pecho con el puño de su mano derecha en señal de saludo respetuoso y de rango militar.

_-¿Qué sucede Tsao?-_

_-Señor, le notifico que el clan de los hombres lobo ya fue repelido, sin muchas pérdidas. Se rindieron a la mala pero con éxito en los términos establecidos-_

_-Ese muchacho Kouga y su estupidez. Será su tumba si no cambia.- _

_-Es muy joven aún, heredó pronto la corona que dejó su señor padre, pero bueno ya con el tiempo esperemos y madure. ¿Qué más?-_

_-Seguimos teniendo problemas con la región del Este. Un pelotón que había mandado a los límites de nuestras tierras para vigilar al enemigo, fueron emboscados cerca del templo Hakurai, mataron a algunos y trataron de saquearlo pero nuestros hombres lo evitaron. Creo que debe reforzar más el campo de protección del santuario...-_

_-Eso ya no será necesario. Recibí una carta del mismo Naraku Onigumo, desea el cese de hostilidades en definitiva y como garantía de ese pacto ofrece la mano de su hija en matrimonio.- _El general arquea sus cejas en asombro un tanto sarcástico.

_-¿Y quién será el afortunado? Inuyasha es muy joven, y Sesshomaru… bueno no necesito recordarle como es su propio hijo.-_

_-Lo sé Tsao. Mi hijo aún está enojado conmigo por la asignación de mis espadas. El anhelaba a colmillo de acero más que a nada, no esperaba quedarse con colmillo sagrado. Es por eso que lo pienso, si decido aceptar este ridículo pacto para terminar esta guerra, Sesshomaru puede mandar todo al carajo a su manera, es capaz hasta de regresarla con todo y vestido de novia.-_

_-Y si le explica que es por el cese de hostilidades.-_

_-¡Huh! Me dirá que eso no es de su incumbencia y que por él la guerra puede continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Es más podría idearme estrategias astutas y planes interesantes para dar la estocada final, pero lo que yo deseo es evitar más muertes inocentes.-_

_-Ya veo mi señor. Es difícil.-_

_-¿Difícil? ¡Va! Inuyasha es difícil. Sesshomaru es… ¡Imposible!- _Golpea con su puño la gruesa mesa de caoba.

_-¡Ha! Probablemente tendrá que sobornarlo.- _

_-Tal vez, aunque ni para eso se presta.- _Muestra una ligera sonrisa.

_-En fin. Sería gratificante que nos acompañaras al desayuno Tsao, sabes que eres un amigo leal y cercano a la familia.- _Le toca el hombro.

_-Gracias mi señor, será un honor.-_

_-Andando entonces. Que mi pequeña Rin ya debe de estar hambrienta.-_

* * *

En el salón del gran comedor:

_-¡Niña cuida tus modales al comer!- _Refunfuñaba el sirviente Jaken

_-Claro señor Jaken- _Con una sonrisa inocente responde Rin.

_-¡Ha! Señor Taisho- _Se para en la silla.

_-¡Siéntate Rin!- _

_-Déjala ser Jaken, es solo una niña.- _Ordena el amo.

Toman sus respectivos asientos en una mesa larga Inu no Taisho en la punta, El general Tsao a la izquierda a su derecha la pequeña Rin y Jaken a un lado de ella.

-_Saori. ¿En dónde está Inuyasha?-_

_-¡Aquí estoy! Buenos días Padre, general Tsao, Jaken y… mocosa- _Rin le saca la lengua y saluda cálidamente a su hermano mayor. Toma su asiento a un lado del general.

_-¿Te acabas de levantar?- _Cuestiona con voz grave el gran Youkai.

_-No. Estaba entrenando con el colmillo de acero.-_

_-¿Myoga te ha dado buenos consejos?-_

_-¡Keh! Esa pulga anciana, es una cobarde solo porque nos desafiaron unos demonios débiles salió corriendo.-_

_-Jaken. ¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Sesshomaru?-_

_-No, mi señor.-_

_-¡Déjalo padre! Ya se le pasará el berrinche.-_

Se levanta abruptamente de su asiento y pone sus puños en la mesa. _-¡Basta ya Inuyasha! Es suficiente. Estoy harto de tus insultos hacia él como de su desprecio hacia ti, son hermanos ¡Por dios! – _

_-Lo siento padre, pero no es mi culpa que Sesshomaru esté furioso contigo por las decisiones que tomaste con respecto a la herencia de tus espadas.- _Se levanta de su silla y abandona el comedor.

_-No volveré a discutir contigo este asunto y menos en presencia de amigos. Así que punto final a este debate. Rin si ya terminaste ve a lavarte. Saori, llévela.- _Muy molesto.

_-Sí, padre.- _Salen del gran salón.

_-¿Y qué hay de nuestra invitada? ¿Cómo sigue?- _Cuestiona el general.

_-Bien, solo tiene golpes, rasguños y un corte profundo en la cabeza. El Dr. Tanake cree que puede tener lagunas mentales al principio pero que se recuperará con el tiempo.- _Toma un sorbo de vino de su copa.

_-Ya veo.-_

_-Tengo curiosidad por saber quién es ella, no parece ser de la región, además está bien alimentada y cuidada, parece ser de la realeza.- _Intrigado.

_-Pero de dónde. De qué región-_

_-Creo que del Este. Creo que es la hija de Naraku.-_

_-¡La señorita Kagura! ¿La conoce?- _Exclama Tsao.

_-No pero cuando el doctor la examinó y limpiamos sus heridas nos percatamos de que tiene una cicatriz en forma de araña en su espalda y esa es una marca exclusiva de la dinastía Onigumo. No creo que la chica se lo haya tatuado. Además que yo sepa Naraku solo tiene una hija.-_

_-¿Y qué estaba haciendo a mitad de la noche, sola y herida en el bosque y en nuestras tierras?-_

_-No lo sé. Pero me dio la impresión de que estaba huyendo. Cuando fui a inspeccionar el área donde estaban los intrusos, me percaté que estaban buscando algo o alguien. Cuando divisé bien a los forasteros, eran hombres de Naraku, Muso su hijo más grande y Goshinki su perro lacayo, así que con más razón pienso que es ella.-_

_-Sería bueno saber de qué estaba huyendo.- _Intrigado agrega el general.

_-¿Entonces esa mujer es la "futura esposa" del amo Sesshomaru?- _Cuestiona Jaken.

_-En efecto.-_ Asiente con la cabeza el Taiyoukai.

_-Eh oído rumores de que es una mujer muy hermosa y que posee una habilidad extraordinaria manejando los vientos.- _Declara el general.

_-La habilidad con el viento no lo sé, pero hermosa… sí que lo es, por lo menos mi hijo no se puede quejar- _Adula el Youkai en tono burlón.

_-Con todo respeto y tal vez me esté metiendo en lo que no me importa pero, supongamos que accede a la petición de Naraku ¿Cómo planea convencer a su hijo de que acepte el contrato matrimonial? Independientemente de que sea una orden girada por usted, ambos sabemos cómo Sesshomaru se comporta ante imposiciones suyas que no le parecen, claro ejemplo "Colmillo sagrado" - _Continúa el general.

_-Y tienes toda la razón. La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea.- _Se frota la nuca.

-_Jaken. Puede verificar como se encuentra nuestra huésped, y también vea que la traten como se debe_.-

Hace una reverencia y sale del gran comedor.

El gran Youkai se reacomoda en su enorme silla y libera un suspiro.

_-Es por esa madre que tiene. Ella siempre fue así- _Comenta Inu no Taisho.

_-Supongo. La señora Irasue siempre ha sido de armas tomar, me sorprende que haya accedido a sus peticiones después de la separación. Siempre creí que se llevaría a Sesshomaru con ella.- _

_-Mi querido amigo Tsao, ambos sabemos cómo es ella, su única ambición es y será siempre expandir su territorio, por lo menos a mí ya no trata de fastidiarme. Pero debo reconocer que cada día que pasa mi hijo se parece más ella y a toda su familia.-_

_-La señora Izayoi lo hizo cambiar mucho. Es una pena que nos haya abandonado.-_

_-Sí, no pasa ni un día que no la extrañe, sus conversaciones, cuando veo a Rin a los ojos, siento que es ella viéndome a través de mi hija.- _Habla con melancolía. Tras unos segundos de silencio.

_-Cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo dará su respuesta?- _

_-En cuanto ella despierte y me de algunas respuestas. En cuanto a mi hijo no le comentes nada de este asunto.-_

_-Enterado, mi señor. Bueno muchas gracias por la invitación como siempre un honor, me retiro a mis labores.-_

_-Claro, claro. Adelante, mientras iré a ver a nuestra invitada.-_

* * *

Ambos abandonan el gran salón mientras dos sirvientas hacen las labores de limpieza.

-_Escuchaste Midori. Planean casar al amo Sesshomaru.- _Ambas chicas jóvenes.

-_Si ya oí, ¿Quién será la chica que está en su habitación?-_

_-No lo sé. ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?-_

_-No Ayumi. Eso no nos concierne, podrían regañarnos si nos atrevemos.-_

_-¡Así es, se ganarán un buen castigo si no dejan de chismorrear y se ponen a trabajar!-_

_-Si señora Saori.- _Ambas chicas asienten con la cabeza y se disponen a trabajar.

-_"Si la Señorita Touran se entera de eso, va a arder Troya aquí otra vez"- _Piensa alegre para sí misma Saori.


	4. Recuperación

**"WILD WIND TO THE WEST"**_  
_

**"RECUPERACION"  
**

**De vuelta con el 4° capítulo Yeah! Este ya lleva un poco más de interés como debe de ser, espero y sea de su agrado y sigo esperando sus comentarios.  
**

* * *

_-¿Como sigue? Akura- _Cuestiona Jaken.

_-Aún no ha despertado señor, pero por lo menos ya medio movió los dedos de su mano, tal vez despierte pronto.- _

Ambos observan a la mujer tendida en la cama.

-_¿Qué cosa tan horrible pudo pasarle a esta hermosa chica, para que acabara así? Menos mal que el amo Inu no Taisho la salvó.-_

_-Si menos mal. ¿Sus heridas como van?-_

_-Pues aún no cierran del todo, les falta poco, pero su cabeza. Esa herida todavía no cierra, cada qué cambio los vendajes hay sangre.-_

_-Sí, el Sr. Tanake dijo que esa herida es la que tardaría más. Bueno ve a tomar un descanso, yo la cuidaré.-_

_-Gracias. Con su permiso.- _Se retira de la habitación y en ese momento entra el gran Youkai.

_-¿Ha dado alguna señal de vida?-_

_-Dice Akura que trató de mover los dedos de su mano. Eso debe ser bueno.-_

_-Indudablemente.-_

_-"¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Tengo que irme de aquí"- _El subconsciente de Kagura comenzó a reaccionar.

Unos quejidos alteran las calmas de los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación.

_-Tranquila señorita, está usted a salvo.- _Pronuncia Jaken con una voz serena.

Logra abrir sus ojos rubíes. Asustada trata de incorporarse en la cama pero por sus heridas no logra moverse.

_-Será mejor que no se mueva, sus heridas no han sanado del todo y podrían reabrirse.- _Una voz muy masculina habló.

Eso logra tranquilizarla.

_-Primero que nada mi nombre es Inu no Taisho, soy el señor de estas tierras, el es Jaken, mi sirviente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

Expande sus ojos de la impresión. Tenía delante de ella al enemigo jurado de su padre.

-_Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien. Ya tendremos tiempo para platicar, debes estar hambrienta. Ordenaré que te suban comida y algo de ropa.-_

Kagura asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a recostarse en la cama pues un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llegó al punto máximo de la tolerancia.

-_Dejémosla descansar. Jaken verifica que traigan lo que ordené. Señorita me retiro por un momento cuando esté mejor visible, regresaré y podremos conversar.-_

El gran demonio perro sale de la habitación quedando el pequeño sirviente con la paciente.

_-¿Cómo se siente, aún le duele la cabeza?- _

_-Pues… si algo, ¡ah! me marea- _Pone sus manos sobre su cabeza.

_-Supongo. Trate de descansar y no se esfuerce como dijo mi amo ya habrá tiempo para conversar.-_

_-No sé como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí- _Hunde su mirada en las sábanas.

_-Recupérese, eso es lo mejor que puede hacer. ¡Ah! Deben traer sus alimentos y su ropa.- _Abre el gran portón para dar entrada a las camareras.

_-Bueno la dejó para que coma. Ayúdenle en lo que necesite.- _

_-Sí, señor Jaken.- _Asienten con una reverencia y se aproximan a Kagura.

_-No es necesario que se queden aquí viéndome comer. No hay problema si me dejan sola.-_

Se voltean a ver las sirvientas con sorpresa.

-_Nos ordenaron que la atendiéramos. Además usted aún está débil por sus heridas.-_

_-Ya estoy mucho mejor no se preocupen. Mis heridas ya casi cierran y con respecto a mi cabeza, bueno creo que siempre ha estado mal.- _Suelta una ligera carcajada.

_-Bueno está bien, hagamos algo, si las necesito las llamaré.-_

_-De acuerdo. Estaremos aquí afuera para cualquier cosa.-_

Con algo de trabajo se levanta de la cama y decide tomar los alimentos en la pequeña mesa que daba hacia el balcón principal de la recámara. Tal vez el aire fresco le sentaría muy bien.

_-¡Vaya que hermoso palacio! Naraku siempre me decía que arreglar los jardines era una pérdida de tiempo ¡Ja! Pérdida de tiempo. ¡Ha! Veamos que me trajeron. Filete de pescado empanizado, un tazón de arroz, verduras cocidas, Se ve exquisito.- _Con delicadeza toma asiento en una de las sillas y con un paisaje hermoso como cuadro, lentamente consumió casi todo. Y así se quedó pasmada con el bosquejo hasta que se escucho un toque.

_-Soy yo señorita, Akura. Venía a ver si se le ofrecía algo. ¡Ah! Veo que tenía apetito, me alegra que le haya gustado mi comida.-_

_-Sí, estuvo deliciosa.-_

_-Permítame revisar sus heridas. Puede recostarse en la cama, por favor.- _La ayuda a acomodarse.

_-Veo que sus heridas ya han sanado, bueno falta el de la cabeza, pero esa también pasará. Ya no serán necesarios más vendajes.-_

_-Gracias. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al señor Inu no Taisho?-_

_-Si gusta puedo decirle que usted desea hablar con él, dada su condición no es prudente que salga de esta habitación, así que él puede venir.-_

_-Si me hiciera el favor.-_

_-¡Por supuesto! Pero antes. Necesita tener puesta ropa decente.- _Observa su bata de lino. Se encoje de hombros.

-_Buenas Tardes.-_ El dueño de esa voz tan masculina entró a la gran habitación.

-_Buenas Tardes.- _Responden al unísono Akura y Kagura.

-_Bueno, yo me retiro. Con su permiso señor, señorita.-_

_-Me dijeron que usted deseaba hablar conmigo.-_

_-Así es.-_

_-La escucho.-_

_-Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle el que me haya salvado la vida y sus atenciones. No tengo con que pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.-_

_-Con el simple hecho de verla recuperada es más que suficiente.-_

_-Bueno. Dado que no me gusta andar con rodeos vayamos al punto. Usted quiere saber quién soy, se lo diré, mi nombre es Kagura Onigumo, soy hija de Naraku. Usted es el peor enemigo de mi padre.-_

_-Ya lo sospechaba, pero quería que tú me lo confirmaras.-_

_-Ya veo. Y ahora que lo sabe ¿Piensa correrme?-_

_-Si quisiera correrte, ni siquiera me habría tomado la decencia de salvarte.- _Sereno replica

_-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?- _Cuestiona cabizbaja la castaña.

_-Recupérate, y resuelve sea cual sea el problema que tengas con tu familia.- _Se da la vuelta y procede a salir.

_-Mi familia me vendió, ese es mi problema.- _El gran Youkai abre sus ojos en sorpresa y la ve de reojo.

_-A usted. De hecho.- _Esto provoca la atención total de Inu no Taisho.

_-Ofrecieron mi mano en matrimonio a cambio del cese de hostilidades entre nuestras tierras y las de usted.-_

_-Y tú ¿Qué piensas al respecto?-_

_-Al principio estaba aterrada a consecuencia de las historias que mi "padre" (_diciendo esto con tanto desprecio_) nos contó sobre los gobernantes del Oeste, que eran sanguinarios y temerarios. Pero ahora que se me presentó la oportunidad de conocerlo, pienso totalmente lo contrario.-_

_-¿Quieres decir que estás de acuerdo con esta propuesta?-_

_-No tengo otra opción. Si regreso a mi casa Naraku tratará de asesinarme de una forma u otra.-_

_-Eres su hija, sangre de su sangre. No creo que se atreva.-_

_-¡Huh! Usted no lo conoce, además acabo de enterarme que soy la heredera absoluta de toda la región del Este, eso es lo que más desea él. Mi propiedad.-_

_-Pero él es tu padre ¿No? Tiene derecho.- _Intrigado comenzó a cuestionar el Youkai.

_-Padrastro. El se casó con mi madre poco antes de ella falleciera… misteriosamente.- _Sin mostrar ninguna emoción declaró Kagura.

_-Llevas la marca de la dinastía Onigumo.-_

_-¡Pfff! ¡Cuál dinastía! Son solo un grupo de perros sedientos de poder que buscan como expandir sus dominios y estafar a los grandes reyes. Y refiriéndose a mi cicatriz pues… es más bien un recordatorio de que debo obedecerlo si no, pues me va mal… muy mal.- _

Un silencio inundó la habitación por unos instantes que parecieron eternidad. El gran Youkai estaba sorprendido del problema tan grave que acogía a la chica, su propia familia quería deshacerse de ella. Pero que más se podía esperar de esa calaña de gente.

-_El me marcó la espalda con un fierro al rojo vivo en forma de araña tres días después de haberme encerrado en un calabozo por haberle desobedecido.- _Esto causó la indignación y el desconcierto de Inu.

-_Es por eso que no puedo… más bien moriría primero antes de regresar.- _

-_Bueno no puedo obligarte a que regreses. Pero debes tomar una decisión con respecto a tu vida, si quieres seguir escondiéndote de Naraku o enfrentarlo.-_

_-No puedo tomar herencia hasta que cumpla veintidós años y eso ocurrirá exactamente dentro de un año.-_

_-Bueno, supongo que entonces iniciaremos con los preparativos para la boda, dado que aceptaré el trato de tu padrastro.- _Kagura con resignación hunde su mirada en el piso.

_-Por lo menos usted es un hombre bondadoso.-_

_-Te lo agradezco pero no seré yo quien se case contigo, si no mi hijo. Cuando regrese.- _

_-Su hijo. Bueno siendo hijo de usted supongo que algún parecido debe de tener.- _El gran Youkai guarda silencio.

_-Pediré que te preparen una habitación para que estés más cómoda dado que esta es la de mi hijo precisamente. Mañana podrás mudarte a tus propios aposentos, por ahora trata de sonreír, odio ver mujeres tristes.- _Esto provoca un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña y le regala una sonrisa sencilla.

_-Claro.- _Sale de la habitación.

_-¡Psss! Akura ven.-_

_-Sí digame.-_

_-Quisiera tomar un baño.-_

_-Desde luego, en un momento le llenarán el baño con agua caliente. Le avisaré.-_

_-Muchísimas gracias.-_

Decide asomarse al balcón y se queda sumergida en sus pensamientos, observando el atardecer.


	5. Confrontación

**"WILD WIND TO THE WEST"**_  
_

**"CONFRONTACION"  
**

**P.D: Este Anime no me pertenece asi como sus personajes salvo los que yo inventé ENJOY IT!**

* * *

_-Señorita, su baño está listo. Cuando guste.- _Entra Akura y le entrega un par de lienzos color verde olivo.

_-Gracias. Me puede indicar ¿Dónde queda el baño? Este cuarto es demasiado grande.-_

_-Sígame.-_

Dentro de la misma habitación al lado izquierdo de la puerta principal se hallaba otra puerta más pequeña que daba a un corredor. Del lado izquierdo había cuatro ventanales de unos dos metros de altura cada uno que daban vista a un jardín privado con caminos de piedra caliza y una fuente en forma de dragón en el centro, un gran árbol sakura le daba un colorido diferente, cálido pero elegante. Al tras pasar otra puerta esta vez de madera color ébano se encontraba uno de los baños menos imposibles de imaginar pero real.

El cuarto de baño parecía más bien un gran salón para hacer una fiesta privada. Un piso de madera reluciente tapizaba todo el lugar, cortinas blancas de tela de algodón con finos detalles en dorado, cubrían partes de las paredes para conservar el vapor, el techo era bastante alto y terminaba en forma de punta de hexágono hacia arriba, en el centro del baño se encontraba la tina, más bien una alberca en forma de rectángulo llena de agua cristalina donde se habían vaciado algunos aceites para la relajación muscular. Allá hasta el fondo del recinto se encontraba el vestidor.

_-¡Wow! Esto parece un baño sauna.- _Comenta Kagura. Akura da una ligera risa.

_-¿Acaso nunca había estado en uno de estos? – _

_-Tan… decoroso ¡Jamás! – _Entusiasmada.

Le dedica una cálida sonrisa.

_-Pues que espera, disfrútelo. Aquí le dejo su bata, si necesita algo tire de esta cuerda y enseguida alguien vendrá. Con su permiso.- _

_-Sí y gracias otra vez.-_

Deja los lienzos en el suelo a un lado de la tina y con su mano toca el agua.

_-"Perfecto parecen aguas termales ¡Qué bien! "- _Extasiada la castaña se empieza a desvestir y se sumerge en el agua relajándose por completo, un candelabro con unas velas alumbraba ligeramente el baño. Simplemente perfecto.

* * *

Comenzada la noche la mayoría de los habitantes del palacio se disponían a sus aposentos menos Kagura que recargada en una de las paredes de la tina y por la relajación tan profunda del baño se sumergió en un sueño pesado. Hasta que...

_-¡Dame una buena razón para no cortarte el cuello!– _Una voz muy profunda, masculina la irrumpió.

De golpe abrió los ojos y su cuello se encontró acorralado entre el borde de la tina de baño y el sable de una espada. Voltea hacia arriba y se topa con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban con intensidad.

Por unos instantes no pudo reaccionar dado que esa mirada tan penetrante la atrapó.

_-No volveré a repetirlo, mujer.- _Agravó más la voz a medida que encajaba más el filo de la espada en el fino cuello de la castaña.

Con una voz sensual y sarcástica le responde:

–_Linda espada.- _

El tono de voz lo pone en jaque por un momento mientras que ella con su mano izquierda crea una ventisca tremenda que alza el sable y lo hace retroceder dándole unos segundos para escapar, las pocas velas que alumbraban el lugar se apagaron por completo dejando en tinieblas el baño y sin nada más que ver. Por suerte para Kagura sabía bien donde había dejado esos benditos lienzos.

Entre el vapor del baño, la oscuridad y el hecho de que había una mujer desnuda en el cuarto puso la situación muy interesante.

Sesshomaru furioso por el atrevimiento de la chica, flexionó sus garras venenosas y desgarra la madera para saber su posición ya que por los aceites aromáticos del baño le era difícil olfatearla.

-_"¡Bastardo quieres que salga, de acuerdo!" – _Kagura comienza ágilmente a moverse por el recinto.

-_¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!- _Caen justo en el lugar donde estaba Sesshomaru pero éste se mueve velozmente apareciendo detrás de ella, anticipándolo da un brinco y llega hasta el techo, sin perder el tiempo:

_-¡SOURYU –HA!- _Apenas si logra esquivar el trancazo de poder pero al techo termina haciéndole una decoración bastante inovadora.

_-¡Oye tranquilo, solo estaba dándome un baño, no tenías porque asaltarme de esa manera!- _Pasmada y bastante molesta Kagura se arma de fuerzas y lo enfrenta.

_-Reconozco que eres rápida. Pero débil- _Envaina su espada y se da la vuelta.

_-¿Débil? ¡Ha! Pero con las suficientes agallas para hacerte regresar.- _Mala elección de palabras llenas de sarcasmo.

Profundiza su dorada mirada y bastante irritado. Sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo. Algo para nada bueno.

Aún así Kagura no retrocedió.

-_¡DANZA DE REMOLINOS!- _El poco piso que quedaba, despareció por los tornados dejando ver la tierra. La misma madera resquebrajada salía volando como proyectiles hacia el demonio quien furioso se lanza sobre ella para matarla, ella seguía por su parte esquivándolo, saltando de pared en pared. Una de sus garras estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero nuevamente crea otra ventisca y lo aparta. Cuando voltea se percata de que desapareció, en ningún momento baja la guardia pues estaba segura de que ahí estaba, en algún lugar; Esperando. Pasaron varios segundos y ninguna señal y el clima comenzó a ponerse muy tenso.

-¡BOOM!- Un gran estruendo la golpeo. Sesshomaru descendió de quien sabe donde provocando un agujero profundo en lo que quedaba del baño, lanzando escombros, uno de estos roza la herida en la cabeza de Kagura. Al sentir la sangre sabía que ya no podía más, dado que comenzó a marearse. Trataba de mantenerse en enfoque pero le resultaba imposible. Gracias al olor de la sangre la pudo detectar. La toma del cuello y la estrella contra la pared, quería estrangularla pero al verla casi inconsciente se detiene.

_-¡Qué! Ya te acobardaste… termina lo que empezaste.- _Le habló la castaña casi al borde del colapso.

_-Una piedra no me va a quitar la gloria de matarte. Se acabó.- _Su mirada regresa a su tono natural se observan mutuamente, la suelta al instante que ella se desvanece quedando tendida en el suelo.

Al ver que la mujer no despertaba la carga en sus brazos y la lleva a la recamara que parecía estar intacta salvo por la nueva decoración que predominaba en el techo por la batalla, la deposita en el cama.

_-Señorita Kagura se encue…- _

_-¡Sesshomaru qué hiciste! – _Entra furioso su padre junto con el general Tsao y otros soldados armados que al escuchar semejante escándalo pensaron que los estaban invadiendo. Observa el techo destrozado y a la mujer desmayada en la cama.

Con una velocidad impresionante Inu no Taisho se pone a unos centímetros del rostro de su hijo y con tonto severo le cuestiona.

_-¡Cuándo tu señor te cuestiona, debes contestar! – _Las miradas tan retadoras entre padre e hijo hicieron temblar a los presentes que no dudaban en que una tragedia se iba a desatar.

_-Aún sigue viva. Pero está herida.- _Esto provoca el descontrol del padre quien comienza a cambiar su mirada color miel a una rojiza color sangre. Por su parte el hijo jamás retrocede quien se pone a la defensiva. El general Tsao intenta interponerse pero unos quejidos hacen reaccionar a todos.

Ambos poderosos Youkais salen de su fulgor. El gran demonio voltea a ver a la mujer mientras que Sesshomaru la ve de reojo y se retira.

-_No hemos terminado de hablar.- _Termina de salir mientras los soldados se apartan que más por respeto parecían temerosos.

_-Llévenla a otra habitación y cúrenla.- _ También sale de la habitación y el general Tsao se va detrás de él.

_-Mi señor espere, no creo que sea prudente que hablen en este momento, el está furioso y esto solo terminará peor. Estoy seguro de que tratará de desafiarle y él terminará en coma de nuevo.- _

Unos instantes de silencio pasan, mientras que el amo trata de relajarse y pensar con la cabeza congelada.

_-Tienes razón. -_Aprieta los puños.- _¡Maldición! mi hijo me hace perder los estribos.- _

_-Lo sé. Probablemente la señorita Kagura se sorprendió al verlo y lo atacó...- _Se encoje de hombros.

_-O mi hijo la amenazó y ella se defendió.- _El demonio voltea a ver irónicamente al general.

_-Como haya sido, es mejor dejar pasar un tiempo, todos estamos exhaustos y necesitamos descansar y francamente señor, no tengo tantos hombres despiertos como para ir detrás de ambos e intentar detenerlos.- _

El señor Youkai del oeste recupera su postura alta y serena.

_-Cerciórate de que instalen a la joven en otra habitación y después que todos se retiren a sus habitaciones, iré a dar una vuelta. Necesito despejarme.- _

Asiente con la cabeza y el señor comienza a elevarse perdiéndose en la noche.

El príncipe del Oeste se adentra en una habitación no tan lujosa como la de él, pero espaciosa. Se despoja de sus armas y su armadura comienza a caerse en pedazos. Se dirige a un espejo grande y hasta ese momento divisa sus heridas, tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, especialmente en el torso y brazos. Parte de su vestimenta se encontraba desgarrada, un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla derecha lo sorprendió. Nunca nadie además de su padre lo había lastimado de esa manera mucho menos una "débil" mujer.

_-"Débil pero con un excelente gancho. ¿Quién es esa mujer? "- _El recuerdo de ese par de rubíes observándolo lo dejó intrigado. Se encamina lento y erguido hacia el pequeño portón que daba a un pequeño balcón. El aura de la media luna acompañada por unas cuantas nubes, iluminaba esa pequeña área donde él se encontraba, egoístamente pensando que solo a él le había concedido ese diminuto capricho.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el 5to capitulo este si esta bueno! Jojo! Reviews please.**


	6. Invitación

**"WILD WIND TO THE WEST"**

**"INVITACION"  
**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda dije que al primer review posteaba el 6to.  
**

**Marilole: No comas ansias esto se va a poner muy bueno creeme jejejeje bueno eso espero pero igual gracias por tus coments Chidote!  
**

* * *

-_¡Maldito cabrón! Por su culpa volví a caer en la cama.- _Poco a poco Kagura trata de incorporarse en el futón, que desgraciadamente no era tan cómodo como el otro.

_-Esta cama parece piedra. Porque tenía que destruir aquel hermoso baño, digo que le costaba solo preguntar y ya. Espero y en este palacio tan grande tengan otro igual… o mejor.- _Con algo de dificultad se levanta de la cama y se dirige al gran ventanal que había en su nuevo cuarto.

Abre la puerta corrediza y sale al balcón tejado. La media luna se hallaba en todo su esplendor, da una gran bocanada de aire fresco sin preocuparle que su bien adolorida cabeza estuviera quejándose.

_-Demonios sin tan solo tuviera mis plumas podría dar un vuelo nocturno y perderme entre esas nubes…- _Por unos momentos los recuerdos de aquella noche tan "negra" le llegaron a su mente.

_-No importa. Al menos una caminata si puedo dar.- _Pese a las indicaciones tan marcadas que le hicieron de que se quedara en cama le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro. Da un gran salto y cae delicadamente sobre el césped húmedo. Sus pies descalzos sentían toda la fría frescura del suelo; A medida que avanzaba podía ver toda clase de flora, rosales, dalias, azucenas, etc. Un pequeño río llamó su atención, suavizando sus oídos con el sonido del agua.

_-Si has venido por la revancha te advierto que no estoy de buen humor.- _Sin mover un solo músculo.

_-Se supone que deberías estar en la cama.- _Habla muy sereno el Taiyoukai observando la luna y de reojo a la mujer a su lado. Por increíble que pareciera la luna le daba un toque bastante alusivo.

_-¡Qué! De repente dejarás de ser arrogante y te portarás amable conmigo.- _Cruza sus brazos y dirige su mirada directamente a él.

_-No seas estúpida. Ya no quiero más problemas.- _Se da la media vuelta y comienza a irse.

_-Imbécil arrogante.- _Murmura.

En una fracción de segundo Sesshomaru se pone enfrente de ella.

_-Basta de insultos, regresa a tu habitación ahora.- _La sujeta con fuerza del brazo y la mira de manera fulminante.

_-_Se zafa y lo ve con desprecio. –_Cuando tenga ganas de regresar, ¡Lo haré! –_Lo evade en dirección al jardín y sin más éste la carga en el hombro.

_-¡Bájame! ¡Bastardo! – _Una y otra vez golpeaba con sus puños la espalda del demonio quien no parecía incomodarse en lo más mínimo.

_-¡Cuando doy una orden espero que sea cumplida! – _

_-¡Ha! Y quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes ¡Bájame ahora! – _Con un volumen y tono de voz cada vez más furioso Kagura seguía pataleando y manoteando.

Regresan al cuarto de la chica entrando por la ventana y en ese mismo lugar su padre aparece.

_-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Acaso así te eh enseñado a tratar a una dama? – _Intrigado y algo cansado cuestionó el gran demonio.

_-Esta "dama" es demasiado problemática.- _Irritado arroja a Kagura a la cama sin la más mínima caballerosidad, cayendo ésta de espaldas.

_-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Apoco así tratas a las personas! – _Le avienta una almohada y con sus garras la hace añicos.

_-¡Señorita Kagura ya es suficiente!.-_ Alterado._ -Todos hemos tenido un día difícil en especial usted. Le recomiendo que haga caso omiso de los desaires de mi hijo. Trate de descansar, buenas noches.- _Kagura logra aplacar su ira con esas palabras tan precisas. Nada que ver con el pedante principito.

_-…- _Ambos Youkais se retiran de la habitación de la dama. Ya afuera:

_-Habla.- _

_-Discutiremos luego sobre tu comportamiento de hace algunos momentos. Por ahora te prevengo, mañana habrá una cena de gala con algunos diplomáticos y los señores feudales de las regiones aledañas. Requiero tu presencia ahí; Es una orden ¿Te quedó claro?-_

Arquea sus cejaspero sin protestar.

_-Otra cosa. Las princesas del clan de los gatos leopardos al igual que la hija del terrateniente Zhang estarán aquí. Así que no quiero espectáculos de ninguna índole con ellas.- _

_-…-_

_-Tu silencio me indica que estás enterado. Puedes retirarte, buenas noches.-_

* * *

Al siguiente día en la habitación de Kagura un par de ojos cafecitos la abrumaron despertándola.

_-¡Hola!– _Alegre. La ve cálidamente.

_-¿Tú quién eres?- _Pregunta somnolienta.

_-Mi nombre es Rin. Soy la hija pequeña del señor Inu.- _Sorpresiva.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_-Quería conocerla.-_

_-¿A mí, porqué?-_

_-Pues cualquiera que le dé guerra sin cuartel a Sesshomaru me interesa conocerla. Y siendo chica pues más, hirió su ego.- _Comenta divertida.

_-Eres muy pequeña para hablar así.-_

_-Tengo seis años, ya no soy tan pequeña.-_

_-¡Jo! Está bien.-_

_-¿Y cómo durmió?- _Pregunta al tiempo que recorre la cortina de la ventana dejando entrar a los rayos del sol.

_-Mmm… bien dentro de lo que cabe.- _Se talla los ojos.

_-Se sentirá mucho mejor esta tarde.- _Le sonríe ampliamente y Kagura la ve desconcertada.

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Hoy habrá una magnifica fiesta de gala. Vendrán muchos diplomáticos, generales, reyes en fin. Gente muy importante. Se ponen geniales, es divertido ver como algunos terminan ebrios en los jardines y otros tantos tirados a mitad de los pasillos.- _Suelta una ligera carcajada.

_-No le veo la diversión, gente ebria por ahí. Además yo a que tengo que ir. No es de mi incumbencia.-_

_-Pues mi papá ordenó que usted estuviera presente, que me asegurara de ello.- _

_-Supongo que esta bata es muy presentable.- _Sarcástica muestra su bata de cama.

_-Eso ya está resuelto. Su atuendo la espera en el vestidor que está al final del baño. Le quedará perfecto.- _Alegre salta de la cama y corre a verlo.

* * *

Al abrir el vestidor encontró el vestuario más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Un kimono color vino con un fino decorado de plumas en hilo dorado, con un cinto igual dorado. Hacia juego y contraste con sus ojos rubíes. Y de acompañamiento un elegante abanico color blanco con unas líneas vinosas. Una gran sonrisa se apreció en su rostro.

-_El Señor Inu no Taisho tiene buen gusto. Iré a darle las gracias personalmente.- _

_-Pues si tiene buen gusto pero, no es de él. Es de mi hermano Sesshomaru yo vi cuando lo escogió.- _ Totalmente en shock voltea a ver a Rin quien la veía intrigada.

_-Es también por eso que quería conocerla. El jamás le hace regalos a ninguna mujer, bueno excepto a mí.-_

_-¿Es de Sesshomaru? ¡Vaya! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- _Da un ligero suspiro.

_-Es muy bonito. ¡Ah mire! Hay una nota.- _Entusiasmada la niña apunta a un pequeño papel que venía dentro del kimono.

_-¡Qué dice! ¡Qué dice! – _Brincando de alegría.

_-Espera, espera ya voy. Dice: "Espero y seas más educada esta noche. Atte. Sesshomaru." ¡Hijo de…! Perdón. Es que pudo haber sido un poco más…- _Muñequea la mano.

_-¿Delicado? Es que él no es así. Yo creo que le gustas.- _

_-¡Rin!- _Pasmada observa a la niña.

_-Bueno es lo que yo veo.-_

_-Pues estas viendo mal.- _

_-¡Ah! Con que aquí andas niña.- _Entra Saori.

_-Buenos días señorita.- _

_-Buenos días.-_

_-Vamos es hora del desayuno y tienes que cambiarte.-_

_-¿Viene?- _Cuestiona a la castaña

_-No lo creo, aún no me siento muy bien- _

_-Por favor, acompáñenos.- _Ruega con unos ojos de pura inocencia que Kagura no se pudo negar.

_-Está bien. En un momento te alcanzo.-_

_-¡Genial!-_

Salen ambas mujeres de la habitación y regresa su mirada al kimono y se queda pensativa.

-_"¿Qué se traerá entre manos ese? ¡Emm! Al menos tiene buen gusto". –_

* * *

_-"Maldición porque no pregunté donde quedaba el comedor, este lugar es muy grande"- _

_-¿Buscas el comedor?- _Kagura se topa con un par de ojos dorados pero no de Sesshomaru.

_-Tú debes ser la invitada de papa.- _

_-¿Y tú eres?- _

_-Inuyasha. El hijo menor del amo.-_

_-Oh ya veo. Puedes decirme hacia dónde voy.-_ Se rasca la cabeza.

_-Yo también voy para allá, vamos.-_

_-Te pareces a tu hermano.-_

_-¡Keh! No me insultes, ese arrogante y yo no nos parecemos, solo en la sangre.- _Suelta una pequeña risa.

_-Bueno en lo arrogante no se parecen.-_

Inuyasha le sonríe modestamente como si se entendieran y se dirigen al comedor donde probablemente ya estaban todos, esperándolos.

_-Buenos días a todos. Traje a alguien que se extravió.- _Abriendo la puerta del comedor deja pasar primero a Kagura.

_-¡Vaya señorita supongo que se siente mejor! Un gusto que nos acompañe al desayuno, tome asiento por favor.- _Declama el gran Youkai.

En el gran comedor se encontraba toda la familia real y los más allegados. En la punta como siempre Inu no Taisho: A su derecha había un asiento vacío, después seguía la pequeña Rin y Jaken. Del lado izquierdo: Había dos asientos vacíos y el general.

_-Kagura, siéntese a mi lado por favor.- _Al lado de ella, Inuyasha toma asiento.

Los sirvientes comienzan a servir el desayuno.

_-¡Esperen!- _Exclama la pequeña Rin. _–Falta Sesshomaru.- _Todos la observan y se voltean a ver.

-Su padre habla. _–Rin, no creo que Sessho…- _En ese momento una figura aparece en el comedor y ante la mirada atónita de la familia y servidumbre, Sesshomaru toma asiento al lado de su padre.

-_Bienvenido, hijo. Buenos días.- _El hijo asiente con la cabeza.

-_Procedan por favor.- _Todos parecían comer a plenitud menos Kagura que por las constantes miradas tan penetrantes de Sesshomaru no estaba a gusto. Sin embargo, ella no muestra ninguna señal de molestia, pero el gran Youkai se percata rompiendo el hielo.

_-Y bien señorita ¿Cómo se siente? Espero y mejor.-_

_-Sí, ya bastante mejor.-_

_-Excelente. Porque tendremos fiesta esta noche, aunque creo que mi pequeño pajarito ya la puso al tanto.- _Voltea a ver dulcemente a su pequeña que le sonreía.

_-Sí, ya me contaron.- _

_-Sería un gran honor para mí y para mi familia que nos acompañara, dado que es nuestra invitada. Y no acepto un "No" por respuesta.- _La observa perspicazmente.

_-El honor sería mío.-_

_-¡Sí! Además ya tienes que ponerte ¿No es así?- _Kagura se queda en shock y Sesshomaru solo toma un sorbo de vino.

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo consiguió?- _Pregunta Inuyasha.

_-Pues fue…- _Responde Kagura

_-Saori, Inuyasha…ella lo consiguió.- _Irrumpe Rin

_-Oh ya veo.- _Observa de reojo a su hermano quien no mostraba ninguna expresión y veía fijamente a la castaña.

_-Bueno muchas gracias por la comida, me retiro. Aún debo descansar.- _La castaña se excusa y se retira en dirección a sus aposentos.

_-Pudiste haber dicho algo ¿No crees? – _Argumenta Inu no Taisho.

_-¿Cómo qué? – _

_-Tal vez que si le quedó o si le gustó el kimono que le mandaste.-_

_-Que me obligaste a mandarle. Es de su exacta medida y matiza con el color de sus ojos.- _Se levanta y se retira del gran comedor.

Su padre algo impresionado por las palabras tan precisas de su hijo, le provocó una ligera sonrisa.

Terminando el desayuno real Inu no Taisho da instrucciones precisas para la fiesta que se avecinaba en esa noche que sin duda sería un espectáculo maravilloso.


	7. Velada y algo más

**"WILD WIND TO THE WEST"**

**"VELADA Y ALGO MAS"  
**

**Hola y saludos a todos perdón por lo atrasado del 7° capítulo pero hubo varios problemillas ya resueltos, prometo ya escribir y postear a tiempo Jejeje y muchas gracias a todos los que les está gustando mi historia adoro esa impaciencia que tienen yaaaa! no se seré cruel.  
**

**P.D: Inuyasha no me pertence de ser así Kagura no habría muerto XD.  
**

* * *

Las horas comenzaron a avanzar relativamente rápido. Sirvientes decorando el salón principal, otros puliendo los pisos de madera, otros por allá arreglando los jardines y el resto preparando los bocadillos, bebidas y la cena en general. Todos lucían muy atareados y Kagura simplemente se limitaba a observarlos desde la punta de un árbol sakura que encontró para reposar un momento.

_-"Vaya que alboroto. Es igual en todos lados." – _Cierra sus ojos y respira lenta y profundamente.

_-Señorita Kagura.- _El gran demonio en persona y con su madura voz.

_-¡Oh! Perdón no lo vi llegar.- _Desciende del árbol y hace un pequeña reverencia agachando su cabeza.

_-No importa. Querida ¿Por qué no te has alistado? Ya casi llegan los invitados.- _

_-No me digas que tu atuendo no te quedó.-_

_-No es eso. Si no que la mayoría de la gente que viene sabe quién soy. Y la gran mayoría odian a Naraku.-_

_-Ya veo. No te preocupes mientras estés bajo nuestra jurisdicción y protección nadie absolutamente nadie te va a faltar el respeto. Así que quédate tranquila.-_

_-Ahora regálame una sonrisa y ve a vestirte.- _Un sonrisa agradecida se dibuja en el rostro de Kagura. Se encamina a su habitación a arreglarse.

* * *

Entrando el atardecer los diferentes personajes iban arribando el gran palacio del Oeste, decorado lujosamente.

En la entrada principal del palacio se encontraba Saori recibiendo a los invitados.

_-Buenas Tardes. Señora Saori.- _ Un hombre gallardo de cabello oscuro, bastante alto aparece.

_-Terrateniente Zhang. Buenas Tardes como siempre un honor estar en su presencia.- _Se inclina haciendo una reverencia.

_-Hola Saori, ¿Cómo estás? – _Una joven de unos veinte años de cabello oscuro aparece detrás del terrateniente.

_-Princesa Sara, cuánto tiempo, que gusto volverla a ver.- _Le dedica una sonrisa amistosa.

_-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo han estado todos por aquí?-_

_-Muy bien, por fortuna. Pasen por favor. Siéntanse como en casa.-_

_-Muchas gracias. Con su permiso.-_

_-Saori. ¿Cómo vamos de invitados?-_

_-Bien general ya han llegado casi todos.-_

_-No me digas quienes faltan. Ay vienen, te dejo.- _Saori se ríe delicadamente al ver el comportamiento de Tsao.

_-Buenas Tardes.- _Una voz femenina algo altanera llegó.

_-Oh buenas tardes señorita Touran, Karan, Shunran. Un gusto como siempre tenerlas aquí.- _

-_Buenas Tardes Saori.- _Responde Karan.

-_Y su señor padre ¿Cómo se encuentra?-_

_-Hmm al borde del colapso. Yo no sé porqué preguntas eso Saori si todos saben que nuestro padre está a punto de morir. Es por eso que fuimos enviadas para ensamblar una alianza.- _Shunran con discrepancia observa a Saori quien simplemente la ignora y les cede el paso.

_-Que pasen linda velada.-_

* * *

_-Vaya ese hombre le atinó a la medida exacta.- _El kimono color vino le quedaba más que perfecto le delineaba muy bien sus curvas sin exagerar y el cinto dorado realzaba aún más su cintura

-_Pues creo que ya quedé.- _Kagura se da un último vistazo en el espejo, su cabello recogido en un chongo dejando algunos cabellos ondulados al aire libre, su fleco habitual, solo que sus pendientes esta vez no le combinaban con su atuendo.

_-Mmm creo que tendré que dejarlos esta vez…- _Alguien llama a la puerta.

_-Adelante.-_

_-Hola Rin.-_

_-Señorita Kagura, ¡Wow! Que hermosa se ve. Ya ve le dije que mi hermano tenía buen gusto.- _La castaña se sonroja.

_-Gracias Rin. Tú también estas hermosa.- _Un kimono color perla con un cintillo rojo y unos pendientes dorados eran su atuendo, su cabello recogido en una coleta con un copetillo que le llegaba arriba de sus ojos.

_-Gracias. ¿Y bien, lista para salir?- _Le extiende su pequeña mano.

Le sonríe. _–Si andando.- _

_-Vaya, sí que se esmeraron está todo muy elegante.- _Comenta Kagura.

_-Sí, mi mamá solía organizar las fiestas del palacio con mucho entusiasmo pero ahora Saori, mi nana se encarga de eso. Ella es como mi mamá.- _

Kagura no quiso indagar mucho en ese tema porque se percató de la melancolía de la niña y supo de inmediato que su madre había fallecido.

_-Mi mamá falleció cuando yo nací.- _Sus ojos cafés se inundaron de lágrimas, a punto de rodar.

_-La extraño mucho.- _Kagura la abraza dándole un poco de consuelo.

_-Oh pequeña supongo, pero sé que ella está contigo a donde quiera que vayas, y si algún día decides hablar con ella puedes hacerlo. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo. Mi madre también murió cuando tenía tu edad.-_

_-Enserio puedo hablar con ella cuando quiera.- _Se hinca poniéndose a la altura de Rin.

_-Claro nena.- _Con un dedo le limpia una pequeña lágrima que se le escapó.

_-Ahora no más tristeza que esto es una fiesta y hay que divertirnos.- _

_-Sí, gracias.- _

_-Andando.-_

_-Oye mocosa ¿Dónde te habías metido? Papá te ha estado buscando - _Llega Inuyasha, vestido con su habitual atuendo solo que de color negro.

_-Estaba conmigo, fue por mí.- _

_-Anda nos está esperando. Kagura andando.- _Los tres se dirigen al gran salón donde todos los invitados estaban.

* * *

Las puertas del gran salón se abren de par en par. Un gran jolgorio estaba desatado, gente por doquier, no había ningún espacio libre en ninguna esquina. Así abriéndose paso entre los invitados se escuchaban saludos y reverencias hacia los príncipes del Oeste y por otro lado se escuchaban murmurios sobre Kagura; Pero ella ni en lo más mínimo se afligió, al contrario eso le dio más confianza para seguir caminando erguida como si estuviera caminando sobre nubes.

_-Joven Inuyasha. Buenas noches.- _Una joven de cabello azabache se la acerca.

_-Oh señorita Higurashi. Buenas noches, ¿Cómo está?- _Le brillaban sus ojos dorados.

_-Muy bien, gracias por la invitación.- _Algo sonrojada.

_-De nada es un placer tenerla aquí.- _Ambos jóvenes se quedan perdidos en sus miradas.

_-¡Aome, hija! ¿Dónde estás?-_

_-Oh, debo irme lo veré después.- _

_-Claro, hasta pronto.- _Kagura y Rin se voltean a ver de forma juguetona y sueltan una risilla.

_-Inuyasha.- _Otra voz se escuchaba pero esta vez masculina.

_-Bankotsu.- _Un joven de tez morena con una marca en su frente en picos y una trenza larga color negro arribó.

_-…y Jakotsu.- _

-_Vaya, vaya pero ¿Quién es esta preciosidad?- _Bankotsu pierde totalmente su mirada en Kagura quien lo veía de forma normal.

-_Amm, si claro… ella es la señorita Kagura. Kagura el es Bankotsu líder de los siete guerreros y él es Jakotsu su hermano. Los otros no sé dónde están.-_

_-Un placer señorita.- _Le besa la mano.

_-Gracias igualmente.- _Le sonríe más a fuerza que de ganas.

_-Bueno si nos disculpan nos esperan.- _Los tres siguen su camino mientras Kagura se limpia la mano con su kimono.

_-Por fin llegan ¿Dónde estaban?- _El general Tsao los cuestiona con inquietud.

_-Se nos atravesó mucha gente, pero ya llegamos.- _Comenta Rin.

El general Tsao vestía una armadura totalmente en dorado. Se le acerca con sigilo a Inuyasha:

-_¿Has visto a tu hermano?-_

_-No. Tú lo conoces igual que yo, y ambos sabemos que él detesta este tipo de reuniones.-_

_-Es que Touran ya está aquí.-_

_-¡Keh! Entonces menos va a venir.- _Graciosos ambos se ven y sueltan una ligera carcajada.

Kagura escuchaba intrigada pero decidió no darle importancia ya después podría agradecerle por el kimono.

Unos instantes después aparece el gran demonio con su primogénito, ambos vestidos de gala. Inu no Taisho portaba su habitual kimono color perla pero cubriéndolo una armadura color oro. Mientras que Sesshomaru portaba su vestimenta de siempre, con su armadura color ocre y portando sus espadas.

-_Pequeña princesa que hermosa te ves.- _El padre elogió a su hija.

-_Gracias.-_

_-Kagura. Una belleza indiscutible. Gracias por acompañarnos.- _Un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña apareció.

_-Muchas gracias, lo repito el honor es mío.-_

_-Sería otro gran honor si nos acompaña al gran comedor como miembro de la familia.- _Esto la sorprende y acepta.

_-Sí, claro.- _

El señor del Oeste se para en lo más alto del atrio y procede hablar en público.

_-Buenas noches a todos los presentes. Amigos, colegas, compatriotas y acompañantes. Es un gran honor para mí y mi familia que esta noche nos acompañen en conmemoración de la unión pacífica de las regiones Norte, Sur y Oeste. También quiero dar las gracias a una persona que aunque no viene en representación diplomática de la región Este, es una comprobación de que no todos los habitantes de ese lugar piensan por igual. Señorita Kagura Onigumo gracias por aceptar esta cordial invitación. Una vez más sería un gran placer que se nos unieran en el gran comedor a compartir la cena.- _

Kagura se quedó petrificada por las palabras del Taiyoukai iba enserio lo de su promesa de que nadie le faltaría el respeto.

-_Vamos Kagura, no te quedes atrás.-_

_-Ah sí.- _Algo la detiene.

_-Así que hija de Naraku.- _Los ojos penetrantes de Sesshomaru la detuvieron.

_- Hijastra, de hecho.- _

_-Ya veo; Andando.- _Le ofrece su antebrazo y ella lo acepta.

_-Gracias.- _Ambos Youkais iban a la par caminando ante la mirada no tan grata de cierta Youkai que los veía con desprecio; Más bien a ella.

_-¿Qué está haciendo esa tipa aquí?- _Pregunta Karan

_-No lo sé. Pero es un estorbo del que me pienso deshacer.-_ Touran bastante molesta le da el fin a su copa y se dirigen al gran comedor.

* * *

**Tsssss uhhhi Jejejeje que va a pasar?**


	8. Arbusto Real

**"WILD WIND TO THE WEST"**_  
_

**"ARBUSTO REAL"  
**

**Saludos a todos no quize tardar en postear el 8° capítulo dado que me tarde en subir el anterior así es una recompensa Jejeje! espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo Jojo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

* * *

_-No era necesario que me escoltaras hasta el comedor, podía llegar sola.- _

_-…- _Ella suelta un pequeño suspiro.

_-Gracias por el kimono. Tienes buen gusto.- _

Al llegar al gran comedor había una mesa increíblemente larga, parecía no tener fin. En el principio de la mesa, en la punta se hallaba la silla imperial, lugar del gran demonio, a su lado derecho le acompañaban sus hijos mayor y menores, frente a ellos: Kagura, el general Tsao y Jaken. Se comenzó a servir el entremés. Mientras algunas personas platicaban, otras criticaban:

_-Como es que el gran señor Taisho se atrevió a invitar a un descendiente de Naraku.- _Comentó una dama, mientras otra la barría con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

_-El atuendo que lleva puesto, es demasiado… provocativo. Solo induce los deseos masculinos.- _Otra dama murmuraba su comentario.

_-Además vieron como iba del brazo del joven Sesshomaru, seguro que lo ha de "entretener".- _Otra dama se agregó a la plática.

_-Hola. ¡Qué! ¿Tu arrogancia ya no te permite saludar a una vieja amiga?- _Una mujer se acerca a las chicas leopardo.

_-¡Sara! Perdón no te había visto, tenía la mente en otro lado.- _

_-Sí, ya vi.- _Ambas voltean al lugar de Sesshomaru.

_-Me puedo sentar.-_

_-Pero claro. Una amiga siempre es bienvenida.-_

_-¿Y tú prima?- _La cuestiona Karan.

_-¿Kikyo? Al rato llega, ya sabes, le gusta ser el centro de atención y más cuando sabe que Inuyasha estará presente.- _

_-Pues ahora esta que se le cae la espada por esa estúpida niña.- _Señala incrédula a Aome.

_-Ya veo. No importa, deja que llegue aquella y ya veremos por quien se decide, en fin. ¿Porqué estas echando tanta… candencia, Touran?- _Sarcástica.

_-Porque va a ser, le están podando los arbustos reales. ¡Ja!- _Responde Shunran quien ya comenzaba a beber.

_-¡No es posible! ¿Y quién?-_

_-Nada más y nada menos que Kagura Onigumo, la hija de Naraku.- _Karan afirma.

_-¡Vaya! Pues si es verdad que bajo ah caído Sesshomaru. Pero viéndola bien, parece una mujer patética, sin gracia alguna.- _Comenta Sara déspota.

_-Pues patética o no, escuche que se enfrentó al joven Sesshomaru hace un par de días.- _Una mujer de la servidumbre se acerca a las chicas a servirles su cena mientras alardeaba información.

_-Midori. ¿Qué dices? ¿Se enfrentó a él?- _Cuestiona Touran muy insistente.

_-La pelea no la vi, pero lo que si vi fue la habitación destrozada del amo.-_

_-¡La habitación de él!- _Furiosa Touran se levanta de su silla. Trataba de mantener la calma.

_-¡Ja! Te lo dije, te están podando los arbustos reales.- _Shunran seguía comentando a la vez que bebía y su hermana mayor la veía despectivamente y le hace un gesto de desprecio.

_-No señorita, ella se estaba quedando ahí, el amo Taisho la trajo un día herida y la alojaron en el cuarto del hijo pues él no estaba.- _Explicó la sirvienta en voz baja.

_-¿Herida? ¿Qué le pasó?- _Cuestionó Sara.

_-Nadie sabe, solo ella y el amo Taisho.- _Intrigada Touran hundía más su mirada en Kagura quien estaba muy lejos de percatarse o bueno al menos eso pensaban ellas.

_-Sería bueno investigar, la presencia de esa mujer no me agrada nada.- _Comentó Touran bebiéndose una copa de Sake.

_-"Malditas arpías, ¿Qué les sucede? Hablan de mí como si fuera un chiste. ¿Y por qué Sesshomaru no deja de verme? Parece como si tuviera algo en la cara. – _A pesar de todas las habladurías y miradas que le estaban llegando a Kagura como gotas de agua sin cesar no mostraba ninguna reacción, su comportamiento seguía siendo recto y sereno. En algunas ocasiones entablaba alguna conversación fugaz con algún noble caballero, pero dado a las constantes miradas del joven Taiyoukai, los admiradores se alejaban huyendo.

* * *

Pasó alrededor de una media hora así, entre que se terminaba la cena, se servía más vino. Algunos invitados comenzaron a moverse a los jardines para tomar aire fresco. En una de esas ocasiones la castaña aprovechó para liberarse de esos silbidos de chismes que ya la tenían fastidiada.

-_"Por eso siempre eh detestado este tipo de reuniones. No pueden verte con algo decente porque piensan mal".- _

_-No hagas caso a lo que dicen.- _Sesshomaru le hablo quien al parecer también harto de la fiesta decidió relajarse sentado en la rama de un árbol.

_-Sí, como no eras tú al que estaban criticando.-_

Desciende del árbol en un brinco y se para justo enfrente de ella.

_-¿En dónde está el abanico que venía con el kimono?- _De su manga lo saca.

_-No es un simple accesorio. Es un arma. Tienes habilidad con el viento, pero no lo controlas. Te dará el equilibrio que necesitas.-_

Kagura se le queda viendo fijamente al abanico y después a él. Con una sarcástica risa.

-_Gracias. Y yo que pensé que eras un bastardo arrogante.- _

_-No tientes tu suerte. Solo lo hago por la insistencia de mi padre, que parece ser que ya te tomó aprecio.- _Airea un pequeño rugido muy grave y comienza a alejarse de ella.

_-"No estaría mal probar." –_

* * *

Lejos de todo el jolgorio de la fiesta la manipuladora de los vientos se encontró con un vasto prado detrás del cuartel general. Suficientemente amplio y abierto para dejar pasar las corrientes atmosféricas; Era una noche tranquila con la luna iluminando el campo.

_-Veamos si es verdad lo que dijo…- _De un golpe abre el abanico y las primeras brisas se dejaron sentir, revoloteando entre el césped.

Continua moviendo el abanico con gracia y elegancia girando y girando sobre su eje con los brazos extendidos, dando forma a un tornado.

-_Vaya no estaba mintiendo. Pero que tal funciona con un ataque.-_

_-¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!- _Enormes filos de plata comienzan a caer sobre el suelo haciéndolo pedazos, eran extremadamente pesadas. Jamás en su corta vida había experimentado un poder de esa magnitud, era como si todas las corrientes fueran atraídas por un simple abanico.

_-Genial. Me pregunto si podré quedármelo.- _Se queda fija observando el magnífico obsequio que había recibido.

_-Tal vez deba preguntarle… siendo una artimaña femenina no veo por qué no pueda quedármelo.-_

Lo cierra y lo guarda de nuevo dentro de su manga. Se regresa a la fiesta a buscarlo.

* * *

_-Hola, Sesshomaru.- _

_-¿Qué quieres, Touran?- _Serio.

_-¡Ah! Pero qué manera tan descortés de hablarme. Tú no eres así.- _Con tono sarcástico.

_-Dime ¿A qué has venido?-_

_-No es bastante obvio, vine por la invitación que nos hicieron, pero también… vine por lo que me pertenece.-_

La celestina se le deja ir encima plantándole un beso muy apasionado en los labios al Taiyoukai que fuera de lo decente no opuso resistencia.

_-Lo sabía.- _Le susurra al oído._ - No me has olvidado.- _La toma de la cintura enérgicamente y la vuelve a besar con euforia.

_-Buenas noches.- _Una voz femenina los distrae.

_-Buenas noches.- _Le contesta déspota Touran.

_-…-_

_-¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Por qué te quedas callada?- _La chica leopardo cuestiona tajantemente a la castaña quien seguía observándolos con gozo, dado que les había arruinado la diversión.

_-No, no se me perdió nada. Al contrario.- _Con sarcasmo. _–Vine a darte las gracias Sesshomaru por el abanico, me va ser de gran utilidad.-_

_-…- _El asiente con la cabeza.

_-Aunque dudo mucho que haya sido por tu propia voluntad. En fin los dejo para que sigan haciendo… Bueno lo que sea que estaban haciendo, me retiro.- _Erguida y con la frente hacia el horizonte Kagura comienza a alejarse de ellos.

_-Un abanico.- _Molesta. _–Le regalaste un abanico.- _Aprieta los puños.

_-Fue idea de mi padre.- _Le esquiva la mirada.

_-Y desde cuándo haces todo lo que tú padre te dice.- _Furiosa frunce el ceño.

_-Desde ahora.- _Le contesta cortante.

_-¡Ja! No me digas que sientes algo por esa.- _Lo observa con intriga.

_-…-_

_-¡Cómo es posible. Cómo puedes poner tus ojos en una… en una abominación. Esa estúpida es hija de Naraku, el peor enemigo de tu padre!- _Le levanta la mano para abofetearlo.

_-¡Basta Touran! Es suficiente, no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus actos de celos. Si hago lo que mi padre dice es porque soy el heredero al trono. Y por lo tanto debo empezar a actuar como tal. Ya eh tenido demasiada paciencia contigo, ya me harté. Tienes dos opciones: Te controlas y empiezas a actuar como una dama… O te largas.- _Profundiza gravemente su mirada en ella y se retira dejándola sola ante la mirada atónita de algunos invitados que se echaron toda la escena.

-_"Maldito imbécil".- _Casi al borde de un ataque por el tremendo coraje que le hizo pasar, le da un zarpazo a un tronco. Se lo tuvo que tragar. Dado que su objetivo no es exactamente: El.

Un carruaje se aproxima a la entrada del palacio real, dejando a una bella mujer de tez blanca y cabello oscuro, bastante alta y vestida con un kimono color azul rey.

_-¡Ah! Señorita Kikyo. Bienvenida.-_

_-Buenas noches. Saori.- _Exclama cortésmente la chica.

_-Pensábamos que no asistiría.-_

_-Saori. Es inevitable que yo asista a las reuniones del palacio del Oeste, ofrezco mis disculpas por la tardanza pero nuestro transporte sufrió un desperfecto en el camino.-_

_-¡Qué calamidad! Y ¿Pudieron resolverlo?-_

_-Por supuesto. El chofer y un guardia lo arreglaron.-_

_-En hora buena. Pues adelante pase usted.-_

_-Gracias.- _Se aleja.

_-Si yo decía que faltaba una arpía.- _Comenta para sí misma Saori.


	9. Excesos

**"WILD WIND TO THE WEST"**_  
_

**"EXCESOS"**

**Regreso con el 9° capítulo dedicado para todas aquellas personas que lo han estado leyendo y les ha gustado. Esta historia va a ser un tanto larga pero muuuuy emocionante se los aseguro tengo una mente maquiavélica para este Fic. Bueno espero que lo disfruten mucho y quiero sus comentarios.**

* * *

_-¡Vaya! Qué horror, pero que escena me acabo de aventar. Estoy segura que les arruiné el momento, Pfff de todos modos a mí no me importa…- _Kagura se encaminaba lenta y tranquilamente al área de dormitorios cuando algo tempestivamente la detuvo.

_-Hola preciosa, ¿Por qué estás aquí en estos lugares tan apartados y oscuros?- _Una voz ronca y desentonada la acechó.

_-…- _Termina por ignorarlo y pasar de largo. Un demonio verde con una melena amarillenta y añadido a unos tres kilos de estómago le cierra el paso.

_-¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, perra!- _Estrella una botella de alcohol contra una columna de madero partiéndola por la mitad, dejando unos cuantas pero muy peligrosas y afiladas puntas.

_-No pretendas espantarme con eso. Solo eres un demonio ebrio fracasado.- _Hunde sus manos en sus mangas y empuña sin dar vistazo, su abanico. Lista para atacar.

_-¡Cómo te atreves! Voy a darte una lección, Te cortaré y tu carne se la daré a mis perros._- Se precipitan contra ella con la botella en mano.

_-¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!- _Logra azotarlo con furia a través de sus cuchillas causándole graves daños.

_-¡Mmm! Bien merecido te lo tienes.- _Se da la media vuelta y guarda su abanico.

_-¡Maldita! Hay algo que debes saber…- _Comienza a reírse profundamente.

_-…- _No alcanza a responder cuando en una fracción de segundo tenía al monstruo encima de ella y terriblemente furioso. De su colmilluda dentadura resbalaban hilos de saliva que caían en su rostro.

_-Me puedo regenerar, una y otra vez, así que córtame todo lo que quieras. Jamás me detendrás.- _Kagura trata desesperadamente de zafarse de las garras de su atacante, pero dado al peso y la fuerza le era imposible.

El demonio trata de besarla a la fuerza, Kagura ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de esquivarlo, pero entre más se resistía el demonio hundía sus garras en las muñecas de esta causándole sangrado y dolor.

-_Te enseñaré una lección que a las perras como tú se les da…- _Se deja caer con todo su peso sobre la castaña casi asfixiándola una especie de crujido de huesos se escuchó debajo del monstruo. Comienza por tocarle los muslos sobre su kimono, mientras ella trataba exageradamente de escapar. Sin aliento y sin poder gritar, pensó que sería su fin, un ruin y miserable fin.

-_¡Grraaah!- _Gritó el demonio de dolor cuando unas garras venenosas atravesaron su enorme pecho levantándolo y lanzándolo contra un árbol.

_-Se…ssho…maru.- _Tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras en la media oscuridad él no le quitaba la vista de encima al demonio.

_-¡Cabrón! No interfieras, esto es entre esa mujer y yo.- _Con la palma de su gorda y asquerosa mano tapa la sangre que corría por su estómago.

_-¡Imbécil, si tu solo me atacaste!- _Exaltada Kagura le gritaba, parecía como si de un impulso se levantaría a matar a su atacante.

_-Para que te quejas si lo ibas a disfrutar.- _Esas fueran las últimas palabras que pudo decir cuando Sesshomaru con su látigo lo cortó en dos movimientos.

_-…- _

_-¡Hahaha! Me puedo regenerar, como se lo dije a ella, córtame todo lo que quieras, me volveré a formar…- _

Sesshomaru se hace hacia la luz y como si el mismo diablo hubiera hecho acto de presencia, unas gélidas ventiscas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a rodear al Taiyoukai, que de su habitual expresión dorada pasó a convertirse en rojiza sangre y terror único.

_-No te tengo miedo bastardo ¡Vamos ven con todo lo que tengas!- _En milésimas de segundos Sesshomaru lo atraviesa deshaciéndolo por completo.

_-Uso todo mi poder con oponentes fuertes, no con basura.- _Se da la vuelta recobrando su ordinaria y digna postura mientras acorta la distancia entre él y la castaña. La observa.

_-Gracias. Enserio- _Un doloroso quejido por parte de ella provoca su desmayo haciendo que el Youkai se arrodille, examinándola.

Sin más, con ambos brazos la carga y la lleva a su habitación.

* * *

Dentro del gran salón, se observaba convivencia, glamur y uno que otro desaire. Gente muy retacada en cuestión de etiqueta que absorbida por los dulces embriagues del alcohol, ya no parecían tan aristócratas, de hecho, el ambiente ya se tornaba un tanto burlesco cayendo en los excesos. Sin embargo, no todo era fiesta y dulzura para todos, en cuestión parecía que esa fiesta era solo un pretexto para pasar un muy mal rato.

_-Buenas noches, Inuyasha.- _Una voz sensual, de tonos medios se encaminaba hacia el híbrido, acompañada por un bello rostro caucásico de ojos profundos como la noche, sostenido por un esbelto y bien delineado cuerpo femenino.

_-…Kikyo.- _Susurra.

_-¿Qué sucede, te comieron la lengua los gatos? Antes solías ser más… hablador.- _

_-¡Keh! Simplemente no tengo nada que decirte, eso es todo.- _Se da la vuelta y se marcha.

_-Y yo que pensé que ya me habías olvidado, pero por tu actitud observo lo contrario.- _En un fulgor de arranque el híbrido se retorna a ella, a escasos milímetros de distancia.

_-Solo tengo una palabra para ti… ¡Vete!- _Con esto Inuyasha da por concluida su pequeña e innecesaria conversación con esa mujer.

_-"Ah otra vez no, créeme"_.- Habla para sí misma.

* * *

_-Tsao.- _

_-Sí, mi lord.- _Hace una reverencia.

_-¿Cómo va todo?- _Observando la audiencia.

_-Hasta ahorita, sin ningún incidente.-_

_-¿Has visto a la señorita Kagura?- _

_-No, mi señor. Pero supongo que debe de andar paseando por los jardines o curioseando en cualquier lado.-_

_-Lo supones, o algo sabes.-_

_-Lo supongo.-_

_-Tampoco veo a Sesshomaru.-_

_-¿Cree que esté haciendo algo indebido con Touran?-_

_-No, ella está con sus hermanas en la antesala.-_

_-Tal vez decidió dar un vuelo nocturno, ya sabe que a su hijo este tipo de reuniones no le apetecen.-_

El gran demonio procede a marcharse.

_-¿Se retira a sus aposentos, mi señor?-_

_-Sí, pero antes iré a buscar a mi hijo, algo me dice que él sabe dónde está Kagura.-_

_-Mi señor, déjeme hacerle una recomendación, trate de no exaltarse, recuerde que hay muchos invitados y puede haber malos entendidos.-_

_-Lo sé, Tsao. Gracias de todas formas. Te encargo todo y buenas noches.- _El general le hace un reverencia.

_-Que descanse.-_

* * *

Sesshomaru entra con Kagura en sus brazos en la habitación de él, semioscura, con unas cuantas lámparas pequeñas alumbrando los muros. Suavemente deposita a la castaña en la cama quitando las almohadas. Del cuarto de baño trae unos vendajes, agua caliente en una bandeja y unas tijeras. Le revisa sus muñecas y se percata de que tiene cortes algo profundos ya sin sangrado, las venda. Observa su rostro delicado aún adormecido.

_-… interesante.- _Piensa.

Deshace el nudo del cinto dorado que sujetaba su kimono, poco a poco va apartando las pesadas y elegantes telas que la vestían, hasta llegar al camisón, al encontrar un poco de dificultad para poder abrirlo toma las tijeras y lo corta.

_-…- _Una piel color perla, suave y delicada lo distrae totalmente de su trabajo. Podía divisar el bello y fino delineado corporal que poseía la mujer, ya lo había divisado en aquel incidente en el baño, cuando se conocieron, pero nunca tuvo el tiempo suficiente para verlo detalladamente.

_-Mmm…- _La castaña se mueve tratando de recobrar el sentido.

_-¿Qué haces?- _Lo ve fijamente, mientras que Sesshomaru no apartaba su vista del abdomen y pecho de la castaña.

_-No me digas que tú también eres un pervertido.- _Al no tener respuesta, trata de levantarse lo cual el Youkai pone su firme y fuerte mano sobre su abdomen.

_-No te levantes. Tienes dos costillas rotas, si te mueves te dolerá aún más.- _

_-¿Y qué pretendes que me quede aquí acostada y contigo aquí?- _El, la ve profundamente.

_-No seas tonta, solo trato de ayudarte.- _Aparta su mano y se levanta.

_-Esa basura te hirió, tienes cortes en ambas muñecas.- _Observa sus manos la mujer y razona.

_-Ya veo. "Maldito cerdo, ojalá y se pudra en el infierno"- _Se queda ida por unos instantes.

_-…De nada.- _Prolifera el Youkai.

_-¡Oh! Sí, perdón gracias por curarme.- _

_-Yo no me refería a eso.- _Lo observa intrigada.

_-¿Entonces?- _Con sus manos grandes la toma de la cintura y con sus brazos musculosos la levanta de un golpe de la cama, Kagura estaba al borde de la incertidumbre y del dolor.

_-Por esto…- _La estruja bruscamente contra su cuerpo causando que la castaña gritara de dolor y unos segundos después provocando su desmayo.

_-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Qué has hecho!- _Entra a la habitación el gran Youkai que ardía de tanta rabia.

Sesshomaru observa de reojo a su padre y con un toque más suave vuelve a inspeccionar el abdomen de la mujer cerciorándose de que las costillas hubieran quedado en su lugar, al corroborarlo la deposita con tacto en la cama.

Al observar esto el padre se tranquiliza y comienza a respirar hondo y tranquilo.

_-¿Qué le sucedió?- _Se aproxima sigilosamente a la cama, pero guardando distancia.

_-Uno de tus invitados quiso divertirse con ella, y no lo permití.- _El joven Youkai se aparta de la cama ignorando a su padre.

_-¿Quién fue? Es necesario que haya un castigo.- _

_-El guardián de las profundidades.- _Se sorprende.

_-Y ya no es necesario el castigo, a menos de que quieras ir hasta el inframundo.- _Voltea estrepitosamente a ver a su hijo quien se encamina a salir de la habitación.

_-Espera…- _Se detiene.

_-Cualquier otra mujer es mucho mejor que Touran.- _Diciendo esto el padre, el hijo lo observa de reojo y cierra la puerta.


	10. Conversaciones

**"WILD WIND TO THE WEST"**

**"CONVERSACIONES"**

******11:49 p.m. Enviandoles un gran saludo y dando las gracias por toooodos sus reviews que chido enseriooooo. Aquí les dejo el 10° capítulo espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo. Y ya se la saben dando y dando (reviews no piensen mal). Jojojo (^o^)**

* * *

La fiesta de gala había terminado cerca del amanecer, la servidumbre del palacio del Oeste se habían encargado de que los sirvientes de cada señor feudal los llevaran a sus respectivos coches algunos salieron por su propio pie y agradeciendo por la pequeña velada mientras que otros prácticamente fueron cargados en estado inconsciente. Pero no todos los asistentes se fueron contentos, hubo otros que no lo habían disfrutado del todo.

_-¡Agrrrh!- _Touran lanza su copa contra la pared estallando en cólera.

_-Tranquila Touran. Se te subirá la bilis Hahahaha!- _A Shunran ya se le habían bajado las copas pero aún así seguía con su humor inquebrantable.

_-¡Shunran basta! Touran debes calmarte.- _Karan se acerca a ella tratado de hacerla entrar en razón.

_-Cómo quieres que me calme, si Sesshomaru me acaba de desairar por culpa de esa embustera.- _Golpea con ambos puños la pared provocándole daños menores.

_-Por lo que me dijiste no te desairó, solo te puso en tu lugar. Lo cual son dos cosas distintas.- _Voltea a ver a su hermana con ojos de furia.

_-… Estúpida.-_

_-Escucha, ya es más que obvio que el gran Youkai no va a permitir que tú quedes con su hijo, pero debes ser más astuta, no importa si el padre no te acepta, lo importante es saber interceptar a Sesshomaru lo cual va a ser sumamente difícil.-_

_-En verdad y me lo dices a mí.- _Se comienza a relajar.

_-Sí te lo digo a ti, fuiste la única de las tres por la quien mostró algún interés y no hay que perder esa pequeña ventaja. Debes lograr que Sesshomaru te vuelva a aceptar.-_

Las palabras de Karan hicieron eco en la mente de Touran, quedándose serena y con una ligera sonrisa se encara con su hermana.

_-Y creo que ya tengo el incentivo adecuado...-_

* * *

_-"…Cualquier mujer es mejor que Touran"- _Estas palabras hacían eco en la cabeza del Youkai quien caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de las habitaciones del palacio dirigiéndose a los jardines.

_-Sesshomaru.- _Se voltea.

_-Rin… ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar dormida.- _La pequeña vestida con su bata de lino rosado se acerca a su hermano.

_-No podía dormir.- _Rin se acerca a su pecho su pequeño oso de peluche que ya parecía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima después de haberlo bañado en un charco de lodo.

_-¿De nuevo tienes pesadillas?- _La pequeña asiente con la cabeza.

_-Vamos.- _El Youkai comienza a caminar mientras la niña lo sigue.

Llegan justo donde se encontraba una fuente de mármol con forma de hada. Se sientan en el borde.

_-Soñé que tres lobos me perseguían, querían devorarme, yo seguía corriendo pero caigo y justo cuando ellos se abalanzan sobre mí, abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que solo es un sueño, y uno muy feo.- _Se aferra con fuerza a su oso y hunde sus ojos en el.

_-Sesshomaru ¿Por qué soñaré eso?- _Pregunta angustiada.

_-No lo sé.- _

_-Ya veo.- _

_-Escuché que la señorita Kagura tuvo un problema, ¿Se encuentra bien?- _

_-Si.- _Sereno.

_-… Ella te gusta ¿verdad?- _Sesshomaru voltea de reojo y observa a la niña.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- _

_-Bueno ella es muy bonita y me agrada, además vi la cara que puso la gata- _Frunce el ceño.-_ …Bueno Touran, cuando llevabas a Kagura del brazo, y tú nunca haces eso con ninguna chica.- _Suelta una risita mientras Sesshomaru redirige su mirada hacia el horizonte.

_-…-_

_-Sabes, nuestro padre quiere que te cases con ella. Creo que a él también le agrada… y a Inuyasha.- _Suelta un pequeño aire.

_-… Qué bonita esta la noche, tranquila ¡Ah ya viste la luna! ¡Mírala!- _Rin se levanta y da de brincos apuntando a la luna.

Sesshomaru la observa de una manera pasiva, aquella alegría de esa pequeña niña lo tranquilizaba, hacía que todo lo malo se borrara y le diera un nuevo sentido a lo que venía.

_-Hermano, yo sé que Kagura te aceptará y…- _Sesshomaru, sereno la interrumpe.

_-…Y ya es hora de que te duermas.- _Sonríe ampliamente.

_-Sí, vámonos.- _Lo toma de la mano y se dirigen a sus habitaciones.

* * *

En las profundidades del bosque del Este dos figuras con un aura maligna se encuentran.

_-Naraku… Vaya que sorpresa.- _Una voz grave vocifera.

_-Magatsuhi.- _La voz toma una forma humanoide de tez lila con cabellos plateados.

_-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-_

_-… Un negocio.-_

_-Negocio, Naraku ¿Y de qué se trata?- _Dudoso le cuestiona Magatsuhi mientras que Naraku se tornaba más misterioso.

_-Derrocamiento, El gran señor del Oeste se ha convertido en un problema serio para mí y mis intereses.-_

_-¿Ah sí?... Pero aún no comprendo a que vengo yo aquí.-_

_-Muy simple, quiero muerto a Inu no Taisho.-_

* * *

El joven Youkai después de dejar a su pequeña hermana en un profundo sueño y tras haberle hecho compañía por unos instantes más, éste se retiró a su habitación, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

_-…- _Abre el gran portón del cuarto y divisa a una intrusa en su cama.

_-"Lo había olvidado".- _Se acerca a la cama donde Kagura quien aún permanecía dormida por el reacomodo de costillas que le hizo Sesshomaru. Observa su delicado rostro:

_-"Algo tan tentador no podía ser creación de Naraku."- _Se queda unos instantes entrado en ese pensamiento y cuando decidió que estaba satisfecho, acogió su mirada hacia un gran sofá rojo y un tanto incómodo. Se despoja de su calzado y prendas, quedándose con la parte inferior de su yukata negra. Termina de ajustarse su pantalón cuando:

_-Na…nara…ku, de…ja…la,- _La castaña comenzaba hacer ruido. Sesshomaru se aproxima a ella y nota que su rostro comenzaba a sudar y lucía pálido.

_-"Su temperatura es normal, ¿Qué le sucede?"- _Se sienta a un lado de ella.

_-¡Basta, no me toques!- _Comienza a moverse un tanto brusco, como si quisiera librarse de algo.

Sesshomaru reacciona, la toma por las muñecas y la levanta, colocándola en su regazo, como lo hace con Rin cuando tiene sus pesadillas.

Kagura se aferra con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo del demonio y poco a poco se tranquiliza acomodándose en ese cálido abrazo.

_-Se…ssho…maru,- _Esto sorprende al Youkai, pero aún así la abraza con más fulgor. _–Baku… baku…saiga.- _Susurra.

_-"¡QUE!"- _Al oír esto el demonio se queda petrificado, como si lo hubieran a travesado con una daga en medio del lugar más gélido.

Kagura vuelve a perder el sueño deambulante que tenía y Sesshomaru la recuesta en la cama, la abriga y se va a su sofá intrigado y a la vez sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. La luz plateada que entraba por la alcoba de la habitación iluminaba el sofá dándole al hombre una vista perfecta e inquietante de la luna nueva, así de perfecta e inquietante como la mujer que ocupaba su cama.

* * *

Magatsuhi da una bocanada de saliva.

_-¡Vaya con que planeas matar al viejo perro!- _Suelta una tremenda carcajada. _–Y porque, si se puede saber.- _

_-Necesito encontrar un objeto que me va a ser de mucha utilidad para poder llevar a cabo mis planes.-_

_-¿Objeto? ¿Qué clase de objeto?-_

_-Una espada, una espada que es capaz de destruir todo a su paso y no dejar que nada se regenere y eso es lo que necesito.-_

_-Ya veo… y por lo menos ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde la tiene?-_

_-Aún no, es por eso que necesito de tus servicios, necesito que indagues en su mente y logres sacarle la verdad.-_

_-_Magatsuhi frunce el ceño. _–No será fácil. Tendría que estar medio muerto para poder tan siquiera penetrar su cráneo, hablando metafóricamente.-_

_-…Hecho.- _Se marcha.

_-Te avisaré cuándo, dónde y cómo.-_

_-¡Oye!...-_

_-No te preocupes tendrás una jugosa paga.- _

Ambas figuras se pierden en la penumbra del bosque en diferentes direcciones, el viento aireaba bruscamente azotándose contra las copas de los grandes sauces haciendo un ruido ensordecedor y macabro. No había ningún sonido del medio ambiente, era como si cualquier clase de vida se estuviera escondiendo, temiendo ser encontrado.

* * *

Regresando de su encuentro de negocios con Magatsuhi entró al desván de su despacho con el olor del tabaco penetrado, Naraku se sumergió en sus pensamientos o recuerdos de su vida "marital" que lo acechaban una y otra vez, haciéndole notorio que su ascenso al poderío aún no estaba completo, pues le faltaba una pieza clave, una que lo había hecho sangrar en varias ocasiones y que por mucho que la detestara no descansaría hasta darle con el clavo.

"**FLASHBACK"**

_-"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Yo te amaba!-_

_-…- _La abofetea

_-¿Enserio fuiste tan estúpida en creer que yo podría amarte? ¡Ha! Es la frase más insensata que te eh escuchado decir desde que te conocí. Pero si quieres una respuesta, ¡No! Jamás te amé ni lo haré la única razón por la cual te toleré a ti a tu hija fue por tu herencia, tienes un poderío inmenso bajo tus manos y todo absolutamente todo pasará a mis manos.-_

Entre sollozos una bella mujer trataba de mantener los estribos, tirada en el suelo con su mejilla rojiza por la bofetada.

_-¡No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto!-_

_-Deja de repetir lo mismo- _Da un trago a su cognac.

_-…Estoy embarazada y es tuyo.- _La joven hunde su mirada en la alfombra rojiza, mientras lleva su mano izquierda a su vientre. Ante la mirada atónita de su "marido".

_-¡De qué diablos estás hablando!- _Lanza la copa de cristal estrellándose en la pared haciéndose añicos y esparciendo el líquido restante por doquier.

_-¡Escuchaste bien!- _La toma de los brazos con una fuerza brutal y la levanta.

_-Pues no me interesa que hagas con "eso" por mí los dos se pueden morir.- _La avienta de nuevo al suelo no sin antes escupirle en su bello rostro.

_-… ¡Imbécil, no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí!- _Toma con sus finas manos los trozos de la copa rota y se los encaja en la espalda aprovechando su pequeña distracción.

_-¡Maldita perra!- _Comienza a patearla y a golpearla una y otra vez. Por último la toma del cuello:

_-¡Voy a enterrarte por esto! ¡Tú y tu hija se van a ir al hoyo juntas!- _La mujer comienza a reír sin parar…

_-¡Anda hazlo! Y no verás un solo centavo de mi fortuna.-_

_-¡Qué!-_

_-Mi herencia se la di a mi hija, todo es de Kagura, y tú no tocarás nada de ese dinero.-_

_-¡Miserable!-_

_-No… fui tan estúpida después de todo.- _Hablaba casi al borde de la asfixia.

_-…-_

Suelta una carcajada tan tenebrosa que hizo retorcer a Kaguya.

_-Tu… dinero es segundo término querida, hay algo más de valor que me interesa…- _Acerca su boca al oído de la mujer y le susurra.

_-… El templo del viento… Monte Hakurei…- _Kaguya se sorprende tanto, como si sus ojos fueran a saltársele, sintió un tremendo escalofrío y fue entonces que supo las verdaderas intenciones de Naraku.

"**END FLASHBACK"**

_-¿Sigues lamentándote por lo que hiciste?- _Entra Abi y se sirve una copa de alcohol, poniéndose confortable en uno de los sillones de cuero color vino.

_-Más bien por lo que no hice en su debido momento- _Deja su copa en la mesa caoba de centro.

_-Te enteraste, que hubo un festín de gala en el palacio del Oeste. Inu No Taisho es un desconsiderado. ¿Cómo es posible que no nos haya invitado?- _Enciende un cigarrillo.

_-Tal vez por tu manera tan "decente" de simpatizar con la alta sociedad…-_

_-¡Uh! Imbécil- Cruza la pierna dejando entre ver por el corte de su vestido escarlata un poco de piel, eso combinado con el calor del cognac, despertaba los aires tibios del varón sentado enfrente de ella._

_-Sabes.- _Comenta ella. _–Dicen que tu hija fue a dar con los Taisho…- _Naraku se queda intrigado por la frase pero se conservó sereno.

_-¿Ah sí?- _Le da un sorbo a su copa y observa profundamente un punto fijo en la nada.

_-Si…- _Lo ve intrigada. _–Porque supongo que tienes algo en mente con respecto a Kagura, de lo contrario te habrías molestado o a menos de que tú hayas provocado que cayera ahí, o ¿Me equivoco?- _Le da una bocanada de aire a su cigarrillo y observando aún más misteriosa a Naraku.

_-_…-

Se pone de pie junto al gran ventanal que daba hacia los jardines oscuros y tenebrosos de sus tierras.

_-Ella… es solo el incentivo adecuado para lo que voy a hacer.-_


End file.
